Cosas In Necesarias
by Daga Saar
Summary: Crossover de Petshop of Horrors, Yami no Matsuei, Conde Caín y Needful Things. Contiene una pizca de shonen-ai  nada gráfico  y algo de angst.
1. Es un trato

**COSAS (IN) NECESARIAS**

**Notas previas: **

Aquí estoy yo otra vez, con un proyecto bastante loco.

"Cosas (In) Necesarias" es un crossover entre "Yami no Matsuei" (aka "Descendant of Darkness") de Matsushita Yoko, "Pet Shop of Horrors", de Matsuri Akino, "Conde Caín", de Kaori Yuki, y "Needful Things" ("Cosas necesarias", también conocido –en la traducción al español- como "La tienda de los deseos malignos"), de Stephen King. Como podrás darte cuenta desde los títulos y sus autores, hay un poquitín de terror en todo esto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los libros de terror son unos de mis vicios ;D

El fic pretende (intenta con todas sus fuerzas) ser serio e inicia luego del final de los mangas y el libro. Diez años después de Pet Shop y, digamos, tal vez un año después de Yami.

¿Advertencias para el lector?

Bueno... Creo que hasta ahora no he escrito una verdadera historia de terror (¿cuenta "Lo fatal"?), así que no sé hasta qué punto se pondrán graves las cosas, pero no creo que llegue a haber mucha sangre, y en cuanto al angst... todavía estoy lejos de alcanzar el nivel de King-sama, así que no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparse.

Sí habrá algunas referencias shonen ai en la relación de León con D (pueden culpar a Matsuri-sama, eso forma parte del manga) y en la relación entre Tatsumi y Watari (de eso sí pueden echarme la culpa a mí), pero no habrá nada gráfico.

Y, por supuesto, "caveat emptor"... o, mejor dicho "caveat lector".

**uno**

**Es un trato  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Museo de Arte, Tokio<strong>

* * *

><p>La oscuridad en aquel rincón del sótano del museo era casi total.<p>

A diferencia del resto del sótano, donde todos y cada uno de los objetos estaban cuidadosamente embalados y etiquetados esperando el momento de salir a la luz para ser exhibidos o al menos investigados, aquella habitación contenía cosas inclasificables que esperarían durante años, quizá siglos, antes de que un estudioso realmente obsesivo se aventurara con ellas.

Él estaba ahí, como lo había estado durante los últimos treinta años. Guardando silencio, permaneciendo inmóvil hasta que el último de los trabajadores del museo hubiera abandonado el sótano. Sólo entonces se permitía salir de su prisión para caminar un poco.

A veces subía las escaleras y recorría las salas del museo. Era entretenido, por lo menos más que permanecer inmóvil y olvidado. Claro que tenía sus riesgos: a lo largo de los años varios guardias habían llegado a verlo en más de una ocasión y por eso existían rumores sobre un fantasma rondando las salas, en especial las dedicadas al arte antiguo. Era una suerte que no lo hubieran atrapado hasta ese momento, ya habría sido realmente difícil explicar su presencia ahí. Nadie le habría creído que era parte de las propiedades del museo.

Pero esa noche él no salió a recorrer el museo. Simplemente salió de su prisión y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, acurrucándose, y empezó a llorar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Los primeros días, los primeros meses... casi durante los dos primeros años que había pasado en el sótano, había llorado todas las noches. Luego el llanto había ido disminuyendo, gracias a la rutina, pero el dolor permanecía ahí, tan intenso como el primer día.

Sin embargo, el que esa noche en particular sintiera la necesidad de buscar alivio en las lágrimas lo sorprendió bastante. ¿Por qué sería? Tiempo después de esa noche, a unos instantes de su muerte, se preguntó si habría sido una casualidad, el destino... o tal vez algo que el comerciante había planeado desde un inicio.

Porque el comerciante estaba ahí, cuando no debería haber nadie en el sótano y sólo los guardias nocturnos tenían permiso de moverse por el museo. Estaba ahí sin que él lo hubiera notado mientras salía de su prisión y se acurrucaba en el suelo para dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Y permaneció ahí, frente a él pero sin ser percibido, hasta que el llanto se debilitó lo suficiente como para transformarse en unos pocos sollozos.

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí.

Él sintió terror al escuchar tan cerca esa voz desconocida. ¡Lo habían descubierto! Finalmente alguien lo había encontrado. ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Lo echarían a la calle? ¿Lo enviarían a la cárcel? ¿A un asilo? Tal vez a un asilo, porque cuando lo obligaran a contar su historia, sin duda creerían que estaba loco.

-Sí... señor –murmuró, todavía con la cara escondida contra las rodillas flexionadas-. Treinta años.

Sabía la edad que aparentaba. Diciendo aquello daba la impresión de que había estado en el museo durante toda su existencia.

El comerciante chasqueó la lengua.

-Es mucho tiempo, una verdadera lástima... Dime, pequeño, ¿qué darías a cambio de recuperar a tu familia, o al menos una parte de ella?

Él levantó la mirada y el comerciante pudo estudiarlo por primera vez. Los rasgos finos, el largo cabello de un rubio intenso a pocos tonos de ser rojo, los extraordinarios ojos color miel. Definitivamente, ese artículo sería una excelente compra.

-¿Dar... algo a cambio? -¿estaba diciéndole que podía _comprar_ a su familia? Pero... toda su familia había muerto...-. No... no tengo dinero. No poseo nada.

-¿Nada, mi estimable amigo? –el comerciante permitió que su voz se escuchara ligeramente divertida-. ¿Ni siquiera esos hermosos ojos dorados?

Uno de los dedos del comerciante, largo, pálido, casi esquelético, acarició su mejilla siguiendo el rastro de las lágrimas. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad. El comerciante notó de inmediato la expresión de asco repentino en sus ojos. Era más sensitivo de lo que había esperado... un detalle que podía resultar peligroso más adelante.

-No –declaró él-, no puedo disponer de mis ojos. No soy dueño de mi persona: pertenezco al museo.

-¿Oh, sí? Me parece recordar que tu creador te dijo alguna vez que no eres un objeto sino una persona.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Sé muchas cosas sobre ti y tu creador.

-Usted... no se parece a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Eso no significa nada. Sé cómo puedes reunirte con tu creador y puedo ayudarte a hacerlo. Lamentablemente, no puedo hacerlo gratis... pero sé que tienes con qué pagarme.

Él se esforzó en pensar qué podía ofrecerle como pago. Sólo tenía lo que llevaba puesto... y en los bolsillos de su holgado abrigo reposaban tres pinceles y una cajita de madera con doce tubos de pintura al óleo. ¿Eso, tal vez?

Todos los tubos estaban usados, algunos casi vacíos... y ni siquiera eran los tubos originales. Su creador conservaba la cajita porque había sido su primera caja de pinturas "profesionales" y reemplazaba los tubos conforme se iban gastando. Se la había dado a guardar a él junto con los pinceles... y por eso no podía desprenderse de ellos, eso sería traicionar la confianza depositada en él. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado.

-No tengo nada.

-Hum, es una lástima... Pero tal vez podrías trabajar para pagarme.

Él levantó la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos iluminados con esperanza.

-¿En verdad? ¿Trabajar en qué...? Oh, no importa, ¡haré lo que sea!... Si no es algo malo –añadió de inmediato, recordando lo que solía decir su creador acerca de las ofertas _demasiado_ buenas.

El comerciante sonrió con aire benévolo.

-Por supuesto que no harás nada malo. Sólo seguirás mis indicaciones al pie de la letra durante unos días y eso será el justo pago por reunirte con tu creador.

-Entonces, haré lo que usted me diga.

-No te entusiasmes tanto... _Caveat emptor_, ¿estás total y completamente seguro de que deseas volver con tu creador y que estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?

Los ojos dorados sostuvieron la mirada del comerciante. Perfectas ventanas del alma, sólo podía leerse en ellos esperanza y una confianza firme, en una medida que sólo resulta posible encontrar en los niños.

-Con todo mi corazón.

-Entonces, es un trato.

El comerciante extendió una mano y él comprendió que quería sellar el negocio con un apretón de manos. La madre de su creador le había contado alguna vez que esa era una costumbre occidental. Luego de dudar un poco, adelantó su propia mano hasta casi tocar la del comerciante, que permaneció inmóvil. Era él quien tenía que estrechar la mano que se le ofrecía y no al revés... eso, de alguna manera, de pronto parecía ser muy importante... apretando los labios, finalmente estrechó la mano del comerciante y sintió que los dedos de éste (fríos, húmedos, de uñas extrañamente largas...) se cerraban sobre su mano, atrapándolo. Reprimiendo el asco a duras penas, trató de sonreír, porque así lo exigía la buena educación, como le había enseñado el padre de su creador.

Además, ya era tarde para echarse atrás. .. y él lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>El Barrio Chino<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una espléndida mañana en el Barrio Chino cuando un joven rubio se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda y contempló la puerta como si quisiera grabársela en la memoria.<p>

La puerta se abrió y uno de los dueños de la tienda saludó a su visitante con una sonrisa ligeramente irritada.

-Llegas tarde, agente. ¿Y por qué te quedas ahí parado? El té se enfría.

Chris Orcot parpadeó, sorprendido. Sus visitas a la tienda de mascotas se habían vuelto regulares desde un par de meses atrás, cuando la investigación de una muerte misteriosa lo había llevado de vuelta al lugar donde había pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de su infancia.

Había confundido a su actual anfitrión con el anterior durante... unos ocho segundos. Su nuevo amigo tenía ambos ojos del mismo color y un carácter muy diferente al de su antiguo amigo.

-Lo siento, Junior, estaba pensando.

Jr hizo un puchero. Le molestaba profundamente el apodo que le había puesto Chris para diferenciarlo del resto de su familia, y lo peor del asunto era que ahora cuando dicha familia le hablaba en otro idioma que no fuera chino se dirigían a él usando precisamente ese apodo en lugar de su nombre correcto, pero no había habido forma de impedir que esa mala costumbre se enraizara en todos sus conocidos. Chris definitivamente era una mala influencia, al igual que su hermano mayor.

-León envía esto, con sus saludos –dijo Chris, ofreciéndole una bolsa de papel.

El puchero desapareció, reemplazado por una brillante sonrisa.

-¿León hizo galletas? ¿Para mí?

Chris respiró aliviado mientras se servía él mismo el té aprovechando que Jr se había olvidado por completo de él para investigar a fondo el contenido de la bolsa. Las visitas de León a la tienda eran menos frecuentes que las de Chris (aunque sí más largas), pero siempre se aseguraba de que Chris llevara algún dulce para los D, y Jr había acabado por desarrollar una muy seria adicción a las galletas caseras.

-¡Chris! ¡Se supone que yo debía servir el té!

-Bueno, por esta vez lo he servido yo.

-Argh, no tienes modales. Eso debe hacerlo el anfitrión. Si mi abuelo estuviera aquí ya te habría echado.

-No me echó cuando vivía aquí, ya perdió su oportunidad.

-Hum.

-¿Seguro que Sofu D es tu abuelo? León siempre se refiere a él como tu padre.

Jr se encogió de hombros.

-Tu hermano se confunde. Yo no soy quien solía ser.

-Pero recuerdas haber sido Papá D.

-Sí, ¿y? También Aniki debería recordar... oh, no, él no lo recuerda.

Chris se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Ni a los D ni a León les gustaba hablar sobre el "nacimiento" de Jr... o la muerte de Papá D, que venía siendo lo mismo. Ni sobre lo ocurrido durante los diez años que la tienda había estado ausente del Barrio Chino como si no hubiera existido nunca para luego reaparecer de la noche a la mañana, como si jamás hubiera desaparecido.

Sabía muy poco de cómo se había reunido León con D, pero sí sabía que ellos dos ya habían hablado unas cuantas veces antes de que la tienda regresara... y que esas conversaciones habían sido en Japón. La decisión de regresar a los Estados Unidos había sido repentina y, conociendo a León, innecesaria, pero aún no había podido sacarle a ninguno de ellos una palabra al respecto, aunque no había dejado de intentarlo.

Su mirada se desvió a la "pared de las fotografías", donde ahora además de los retratos de la familia D había también fotografías suyas, de Jill y de León... y el dibujo que había hecho para D cuando aún era un niño.

-¿En qué piensas? –la voz de Jr lo hizo regresar desde muy lejos.

-¿Si te pregunto de nuevo por qué regresó tu familia, me darías una respuesta directa?

Jr entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Podrías sobrevivir a una respuesta directa? No lo creo. Y además, no es de buena educación hacerle preguntas así a tus mayores.

Definitivamente, ese era Jr, que cambiaba de edad a conveniencia: unas veces asegurando que era diez años menor que Chris y otras, asegurando que para calcular su edad debía tomarse en cuenta también los siglos que había vivido Papá D.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto (que habría dado inicio a una pelea) cuando la puerta delantera se abrió. Jr marchó a la parte principal de la tienda de inmediato y Chris lo siguió un poco más despacio, tomándose su tiempo para mordisquear una galleta.

-Bienvenido. ¿En qué puedo...

La voz de Jr murió lentamente, lo que consiguió que Chris apresurara el paso, asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que su arma de reglamento estuviera en su sitio. Aquello era completamente inusual, ¿acaso había entrado un asaltante?

Al llegar al frente encontró a Jr mirando con extraña fijeza (algo incompatible con su estricta educación oriental) a un hombre de cabello gris que aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

El recién llegado no parecía un asaltante, vestido como estaba con un caro traje de tres piezas y mostrando una (muy estudiada) sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos, pero Chris no bajó la guardia y decidió catalogarlo como un mensajero de alguna mafia, al menos por el momento, si es que no era algo peor. Sólo así podía explicar la rigidez que podía apreciarse en su amigo, aún cuando sólo podía ver su espalda.

-Leland Gaunt –dijo Jr, despacio, como si aquel nombre le estuviera siendo arrancado a la fuerza.

-Mi muy apreciado Conde D... ¿O es al joven Conde D a quien tengo el honor de dirigirme?

Chris no supo si el acento del hombre desconocido era el de un auténtico inglés o el de un estadounidense tratando de fingirse inglés.

-Soy el cuarto D, pero en una vida anterior se me conoció como el segundo D.

Era la primera vez que Chris escuchaba a Jr prescindir del título (que, siendo estrictos en realidad era el título de Sofu D). Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Oh, ¿y su joven acompañante...?

Por lo visto, Jr no se había dado cuenta de que Chris lo había seguido, porque la tensión que podía leer en su postura se intensificó un poco.

-Christopher Orcot –se presentó él mismo-. Amigo de la familia.

Si Jr no mencionaba su título, quizá sería mejor no mencionar tampoco que él era agente del FBI...

-Ah, es un placer conocerlo, señor Orcot. Como ya ha mencionado el joven D, mi nombre es Leland Gaunt, un ... viejo amigo de la familia, también.

"Apuesto a que es un amigo más viejo que las montañas" decidió Chris "y un viejo amigo que no es bienvenido, además".

-¿A qué ha venido, Gaunt? Los negocios del segundo D con usted finalizaron hace mucho tiempo –declaró Jr.

-Es sólo una vista de cortesía –la sonrisa de Gaunt se hizo más amplia y, por un segundo, Chris tuvo la impresión de que sus dientes eran ligeramente más afilados de lo que le había parecido en un principio-. He decidido trasladar mi pequeño negocio al Barrio Chino y para tal efecto alquilé el local que se encuentra frente a éste, al otro lado de esta calle. Vamos a ser vecinos nuevamente... Oh, pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? –ahora Chris estaba realmente seguro de que los dientes de Gaunt tenían más filo de la cuenta-. ¿No dices nada, mi joven amigo? Bien, supongo que necesitas tiempo para meditar estas cosas. La prudencia de un anciano y la belleza de un joven, maravillosa combinación.

Gaunt retrocedió dos pasos con un movimiento felino y así quedó realmente fuera de la Tienda.

-Estaré esperando su visita, mi estimado Conde... o su invitación a visitar la Tienda, como usted prefiera. Ah... Agente Orcot, usted será bienvenido en mi humilde tienda cuando guste. "Cosas (In) Necesarias" estará siempre a su disposición, lo mismo que este, su servidor.

Gaunt se marchó y la puerta de la Tienda se cerró por sí sola, violentamente. Chris iba a abrir la boca, dispuesto a preguntar qué significaba todo aquello (aunque en realidad no esperaba una respuesta), cuando Jr dio media vuelta y lo sujetó por los hombros, clavándole las uñas a través de la ropa.

-¡Nunca! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca vayas a esa tienda! ¡Nunca hagas un trato con ese hombre! ¡Nunca le des la mano! ¡Mejor aún, jamás le dirijas la palabra! ¡¿Me has entendido, Chris?

-Sí, hombre, te entiendo… ¡Y suéltame de una buena vez!

Jr aflojó la presión, pero no lo soltó y Chris empezó a sentirse alarmado. Nadie se imaginaría lo fuerte que era Jr en realidad... ni lo afiladas que tenía las uñas.

-¿Qué es lo más valioso para ti en este mundo? –exigió Jr.

-Mi familia.

-Entonces, júrame por tu familia que nunca harás un trato con ese hombre.

Chris parpadeó y miró a Jr de arriba abajo. ¿Era en serio?

-¡Júralo, Christopher!

-Está bien, está bien. Te juro, por mi familia, que no haré ningún trato con ese sujeto. ¿Contento?

-Sí –Jr respiró aliviado.

-Entonces, quítame las garras de encima... A menos que quieras explicarle a mi novia cómo es que obtuve estos arañazos.

Recién entonces fue que Jr se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Creo que arruiné tu camisa...

-Sí, creo que _me debes_ una camisa.

-Oh... ¿Puedo escogerte una nueva?

-¡No! Compraré una y te traeré la factura.

Jr hizo un puchero y regresó al interior de la tienda murmurando algo acerca del mal gusto de todos los occidentales.

A la hora de marcharse, Jr acompañó a Chris hasta el exterior de la tienda, cosa que no solía hacer, y Chris no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo hacía para estar seguro de que no se acercaría a la otra tienda. Tan pronto como León volviera a casa del trabajo, se encontraría con un hermano menor muy preocupado y una larga lista de preguntas que, sin duda alguna, León no sabría cómo responder y los D no querrían responder.

-No olvides tu promesa –le dijo Jr desde la puerta de la tienda de mascotas.

Chris sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes, Jr. Tenemos un trato.

Los ojos de Jr se estrecharon bastante y su expresión se volvió tan fría como en los peores momentos de su vida anterior... y a pesar de eso su voz se escuchó risueña.

-Eso mismo, Chris, tenemos un trato.

No fue la primera vez que Chris emprendió el camino a su casa preguntándose si Jr tendría o no algún tipo de doble personalidad.

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

_Caveat emptor_: (latín) "cuídese el comprador", con esta frase el vendedor se desliga de toda responsabilidad y es el comprador quien asume los riesgos si el artículo que compra no lo satisface. Quien acepta la advertencia no puede alegar luego que no sabía en qué lío se estaba metiendo.

Aniki: "Hermano mayor".

Sofu: "Abuelo".


	2. Un robo en un museo

**dos**

**Un robo en un museo y un secuestro en el Barrio Chino **

* * *

><p><strong>Museo de Arte, Tokio<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuzuki y Hisoka siguieron al guía del museo escuchando atentamente sus comentarios... en realidad, sólo Hisoka estaba escuchando, Tsuzuki miraba a su alrededor con cara de aburrimiento.<p>

Habían recibido reportes de actividades extrañas en aquel museo, pero el largo recorrido no mostraba nada fuera de lo común hasta ese momento.

-Este es un edificio bastante antiguo, ¿no? –dijo Hisoka de repente.

-Doscientos años, en realidad no es tan viejo como otros que hay por aquí, pero es interesante el estilo de la arquitectura. Ah, aquí está la exhibición más reciente, dedicada a la familia Watari.

¡¿La qué?

-¿"La familia Watari"? –repitió Tsuzuki.

-Sí, uno de los benefactores habituales del museo sugirió esta muestra como un homenaje en el aniversario de la tragedia que acabó con los Watari. Tres generaciones de grandes artistas.

-Entonces no pueden estar relacionados con el Watari que conocemos, ¿verdad? –dijo Tsuzuki, guiñándole un ojo a Hisoka, sin lograr ninguna reacción por parte del muchacho.

-La familia se extinguió a principios de los años ochenta –dijo el guía-. No queda nadie relacionado directamente con ellos.

-Oh –Hisoka contempló los cuadros. La mayoría mostraban arte tradicional japonés, paisajes y personajes legendarios, animales, plantas floridas...

-Su muerte fue una verdadera lástima, algunos de ellos estaban en el mejor momento de sus carreras –continuó el guía-. Incluso se dice que sus espíritus todavía rondan los lugares donde se conservan sus obras, para no alejarse demasiado de ellas.

-¿Sus espíritus? –ahora Tsuzuki realmente estaba interesado-. ¿Cómo murió la familia Watari?

El guía sonrió, por lo visto, le encantaban las historias de fantasmas.

-Un incendio, la casa que habitaban quedó reducida a cenizas. Todos los que vivían ahí (tres generaciones, como les mencioné) perecieron en el incendio... y lo único que pudo rescatarse intacto fue este cuadro.

Hisoka supo que estaba boquiabierto, pero no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer algo al respecto, por lo menos no en los próximos cinco o seis segundos. Era realmente sorprendente el que Tsuzuki no hubiera dicho nada todavía.

La pintura era un retrato de Watari.

-Completamente diferente a todos los demás, ¿verdad? –seguía hablando el guía-. Es un autorretrato hecho con técnicas occidentales. Watari Yutaka era el miembro más joven de la familia y esta fue su última obra, tenía 24 años y de sus pinturas solamente se conserva esta, todas las demás fueron destruidas por el incendio. Por eso mismo el resto de las obras que ven aquí son préstamos de colecciones privadas. Este retrato es la única que pertenece al museo.

-Ah... ¿sí? –logró decir Hisoka.

-La madre de Yutaka era inglesa, quizá eso influyó para que eligiera esa técnica. En todo caso, su obra no llegó a ser tan extensa como la de sus parientes en parte por lo temprano de su muerte y en parte porque en realidad no estaba tan interesado en el arte como el resto de la familia, a pesar de ser sumamente talentoso. Se dice que le fascinaba la química y él mismo se encargaba de preparar las pinturas que usaban sus padres, hermanos y primos, todo a base de elementos naturales.

-Eso es en sí una forma de arte –murmuró Hisoka.

-Oh, sí, es sumamente difícil... Nadie sabe cómo empezó el incendio, pero muchos creen que fue debido a un accidente mientras Yutaka experimentaba en su laboratorio.

-...Suena muy probable... –admitió Hisoka.

-Precisamente por eso resulta tan extraño que este cuadro fuese lo único que se recuperó intacto, todo a su alrededor estaba reducido a cenizas pero la pintura solamente estaba manchada y sin grandes daños por el calor, excepto porque el barniz se había reblandecido un poco, lo que oscureció el fondo, pero no la figura principal. Nadie ha podido averiguar qué componentes usó Yutaka para fabricar la pintura que usó en el cuadro. Sin embargo, fue una decisión difícil el ponerlo junto con el resto de la exhibición.

Podían ver claramente por qué decía eso el guía. El Watari del retrato vestía un traje formal, al estilo occidental, su melena rubia estaba suelta, ocultando casi completamente su cara, y sostenía en sus manos unos cuantos pinceles... pero su ropa estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre, golpes y arañazos, y cicatrices de quemaduras podían verse en toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto, pintados con un realismo estremecedor. El efecto era tal que Hisoka tuvo que apartar la mirada. ¿Cómo podía alguien pintar tanto sufrimiento? Y lo peor de todo era que existía belleza en cada pincelada... si el espectador podía apartar el hecho de que aquello parecía el retrato de alguien que acaba de sobrevivir a una larga sesión de tortura.

-Es impactante –dijo Hisoka finalmente, casi podía sentir emociones emanando de la pintura... ¿o quizá no era sólo su imaginación?

-Sin duda, aunque no es algo que yo quisiera tener en mi casa, parece más una fotografía de un expediente policial que una pintura al óleo –concordó el guía-. ¿Ha notado que sus ojos parecen seguirlo sin importar en qué lugar del salón se encuentre? El cabello casi no deja verlos, pero aún así tienen ese efecto tan difícil de conseguir.

-¿"Airen"? –dijo Tsuzuki, que estaba examinando la placa metálica en el borde inferior del marco-. ¿Eso es el título?

-Efectivamente. Un título bastante cruel, en mi opinión. Dicen que Yutaka estaba pasando por un período de depresión cuando hizo esta pintura, y pintó su autorretrato con el único propósito de dejar ahí todo lo que lo molestaba. Cuando terminó, quiso quemarlo para que sus problemas se fueran con el humo, pero su abuelo ya lo había visto y le pidió que no lo destruyera. Fue el abuelo quien le puso ese título. "Airen" es una palabra en chino...

-"Muchacho hermoso" –dijo Hisoka distraídamente-. El equivalente de "bishonen", más o menos...

-Así es. Aquí entre nos, mi predecesor juraba que había visto a Yutaka paseándose por esta sala, creo que fue por eso que tuvo que renunciar...

El guía siguió hablando largo rato, sin darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos visitantes lo escuchaba.

* * *

><p><strong>El Barrio Chino<strong>

* * *

><p>-Un día de tantos vamos a tener que discutirlo –declaró León Orcot en forma repentina. Llevaba más de una hora conduciendo en silencio y su frase se escuchó con demasiada claridad como para que la persona que ocupaba el asiento del acompañante pudiera fingir que no lo había escuchado.<p>

Dicha persona miró a León por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a concentrar su atención en la ventanilla de su lado. La afirmación de León, aparentemente salida de la nada, aludía a una conversación que León había iniciado cientos de veces durante los dos últimos meses y que su acompañante había logrado eludir hasta entonces gracias a una vasta experiencia con los laberintos de las verdades a medias.

-Sé que me escuchaste, D.

El Conde D reprimió un suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría retrasar eso? Algo que le agradaba de León pero que al mismo tiempo le causaba mucha irritación era el que sólo conociera una forma de enfrentar las cosas: directamente.

-No tengo ninguna razón para verte a escondidas, D. ¿Tú tienes alguna?

D bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Espero que no vayas a decirme que tiene que ver con tu familia. Apostaría mi vida a que tu abuelo supo lo que está pasando antes que tú mismo empezaras siquiera a sospecharlo, aunque no diga una palabra. En cuanto a tu padre... Creo que él puede saber más de esto que tú y yo juntos. Tenemos que...

-Jr es sólo un niño, igual que Chris.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos no se dan cuenta de las cosas? Tendremos que decírselos tarde o temprano. Hacerlo oficial.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, no por el momento... León, esto no es seguro todavía... siempre puede resultar un error... Yo... no quiero equivocarme en algo tan importante...

-Y es por eso que nos encontramos sin decírselos a ellos y los dos tenemos que estar inventando excusas para nuestras respectivas familias. Eso no me gusta, y lo sabes.

-León...

-No me digas "León" en ese tono. Tenemos que decírselos o dejar de estar haciendo estas estupideces. Es la última vez que te acompaño a tratar de localizar al tal Gaunt si no le dices a tu padre y tu hermano lo que sabes acerca de ese sujeto. ¡Si tienes razón al respecto, ustedes tres corren un peligro muy serio! ¡Equivocarte debería ser tu última preocupación!

D apretó los labios.

-Está bien, Detective, les contaré de la carta de Gaunt y... ¡León, detén el auto!

El frenazo dejó a León con un hombro adolorido, gracias al cinturón de seguridad, y con la impresión de que D había salido del auto incluso antes de que éste se detuviera del todo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Nada más se encontraban cerca de un callejón... al que D había entrado corriendo sin mirar siquiera si León lo seguía o no.

Preparando su arma, León corrió también hacia las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>División Shokan<strong>

* * *

><p>Tatsumi escuchó el sonido característico de Tsuzuki y Hisoka acercándose a su oficina. Era un ruido que lo hacía recordar siempre los segundos previos a un terremoto.<p>

El dúo entró a su oficina cargando un paquete envuelto de cualquier manera en lo que parecía haber sido una cortina en otros tiempos. ¿Qué se proponían hacer?

-¿De qué se trata esto? –preguntó cautelosamente.

-Fuimos a investigar el Museo de Arte, como encargaste –dijo Hisoka, ayudando a Tsuzuki a depositar el envoltorio en un sillón-. A pesar de todos los reportes de actividades fantasmales en la zona, no detectamos ningún fantasma.

-Bueno, eso confirma que los registros están bien y que no hay almas fugitivas en el museo, ¿cuál es la explicación para la actividad anormal?

-No la tenemos todavía... pero tenemos esto –Tsuzuki descubrió el retrato.

Tatsumi parpadeó unas cuantas veces, contemplando la pintura, que parecía devolverle la mirada en una forma un tanto furtiva.

-Es... ¿un retrato de Watari?

-Peor que eso. Es un autorretrato de Watari –indicó Tsuzuki-. Nadie hubiera imaginado que sabe dibujar después de todo, mucho menos pintar, ¿no crees? Ya decía yo que nadie podía dibujar tan mal como él a menos que lo hiciera en forma intencional...

Tatsumi se ajustó los lentes y examinó más de cerca el lienzo... Una cosa era que Watari supiera pintar y otra cosa era que hubiera pintado una escena tan horrible, en especial aplicándosela a sí mismo.

-Así que... esto lo pintó Watari –luego de dudarlo un poco, se dirigió al retrato-. ¿Es eso cierto?

No hubo respuesta, la figura pintada en la tela parecía eso precisamente: una figura pintada sobre tela.

-Yo también se lo pregunté –dijo Tsuzuki-, tampoco me contestó.

-Hum. Probablemente Watari tenía un talento excepcional para la pintura mientras estuvo con vida, pero su habilidad especial de darle vida a sus dibujos es algo que desarrolló en el Meifu...

-Eso pensé yo también, pero Hisoka percibe emociones desde el retrato.

-¿En serio? –el secretario miró a Hisoka, que tenía aspecto de querer salir de ahí lo más pronto posible-. ¿Qué emociones?

-Miedo –respondió Hisoka-. Está completamente aterrorizado.

-Ve a buscar a Watari –decidió Tatsumi.

Hisoka asintió y salió de la oficina. Los otros dos shinigamis guardaron silencio mientras esperaban. El extraño retrato permanecía igual de inmóvil, pero Tsuzuki tuvo que apartar la mirada de él después de unos minutos, luego de tener la impresión de que algunas de sus heridas todavía estaban sangrando.

-Duele mirarlo –dijo Tatsumi-. ¿Alguna idea de por qué pintó algo así?

-El guía dijo que era alguna clase exorcismo personal –contestó Tsuzuki en voz baja-. Una forma de expulsar a sus demonios interiores... Pero a mí me parece más bien...

Watari entró en ese momento como una tromba, seguido por Hisoka.

-¡AIREN!

Tatsumi lo sujetó por un brazo antes de que pudiera acercarse al lienzo.

-Espera. ¿Esta pintura puede oírte?

-No lo sé. Su barniz se derritió durante el incendio y él estaba atrapado en el lienzo. Si el daño al barniz fue muy grave... ¡Oh, por DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO?

-Sólo lo robamos del museo –Tsuzuki levantó ambas manos defensivamente-. Sólo eso.

-¡Pero está herido!

-¿No lo pintaste así? –preguntó Tatsumi.

-¿Qué parezco, un psicópata? –Watari se soltó de las manos de Tatsumi y corrió hasta el retrato-. ¡Airen! ¡Háblame, Airen!... ¿No me oyes? –luego de vacilar un momento, Watari hundió ambos brazos en el lienzo, hasta los codos, y tomó al retrato por los hombros-. Soy yo, Yutaka... ¿Me oyes, Airen?

El retrato parpadeó lentamente y levantó un poco la cabeza, sus manos tocaron temblorosas las de Watari.

-¿Yutaka?

-¡Sí, soy yo! Por favor, sal del lienzo, estás a salvo aquí.

-¿Yutaka? –las manos de Airen se agarraron con desesperación de la ropa de Watari, un segundo después el retrato había sacado medio cuerpo del marco y estaba abrazando a Watari, llorando a lágrima viva y hablando entrecortadamente-. ¡Yutaka! ¡El fuego!... ¡Pero tú... tú estabas muerto! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Eso dijeron los paramédicos! ¡Y yo lo vi!

-Shhh, shhh, eso ya pasó, ahora todo está bien...

-¡Me dejaste solo! ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo!

-Lo siento, lo siento... te lo explicaré después, cuando estés más calmado... pero ahora deja que te ayude a salir de ahí, tengo que examinarte.

-¿Examinarme? –Airen lo miró confundido.

-Aquí hago de médico –sonrió Watari.

-¿Dónde es "aquí"?

-Te lo explicaré después, pero sal...

-Uh... no... no quiero que me examines...

-Oh, vamos, Airen... Bueno, si no quieres que lo haga yo, podemos conseguir un médico...

-¡NO!

Soltando de repente a Watari, que perdió el equilibrio y habría caído si Tatsumi no lo hubiera sujetado a tiempo, Airen retrocedió dentro del cuadro, desapareciendo entre las sombras del fondo borroso.

-¡Airen! ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte! –exclamó Watari.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –preguntó Tatsumi.

-...No lo sé, esa amenaza siempre ha funcionado con él...

* * *

><p><strong>El Barrio Chino<strong>

* * *

><p>"Entonces, la carta de Gaunt era auténtica" pensó León cuando finalmente alcanzó a D.<p>

El kami se había detenido a la mitad del callejón, a pocos metros de una figura que parecía ominosamente alta en la escasa luz de ese lugar. Y aunque la iluminación era mala, León no pudo menos que notar la sonrisa de aquella persona.

D y el otro estaban hablando, incluso desde antes que León los alcanzara, pero, desgraciadamente, estaban hablando en chino.

"Podían al menos tener la cortesía de no hacerme sentir como un ignorante en mi propio país" aunque tenía dos años poniendo todo su empeño en aprender chino sólo por complacer a D, todavía estaba muy lejos de poder hablarlo correctamente (ni siquiera chapurrearlo malamente) y en ese momento quizá estaba entendiendo una palabra de cada diez cuando mucho.

Realmente odiaba tener que quedarse ahí, adivinando lo que pasaba por la entonación de las voces, ya que era imposible adivinar nada por la expresión de los rostros. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, aquellos dos cambiaron de idioma sin previo aviso, como si de pronto se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para incluirlo en la conversación.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Siquiera dame una razón –exclamó D. A León le pareció un grito desesperado, aunque D no había levantado la voz en ningún momento.

-Simplemente estoy ajustando cuentas –respondió el comerciante, con el tono aterciopelado que le era característico-. Puedes ayudarme o salir de mi camino. Y deberías agradecer que te brindo opciones.

-En ese caso, temo que la respuesta es no. Y estoy en la obligación de ordenarte que te alejes de la Tienda.

-Y dime, jovencito, ¿cómo vas a hacer para alejarme de la Tienda si no quiero hacerlo?

Antes de D pudiera contestar, el comerciante atacó, arrojándolo con violencia contra la pared más cercana. León vio varias cosas al mismo tiempo, los ojos de D, cerrados mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, la mancha de sangre que apareció en los ladrillos de la pared, justo donde había impactado su cabeza, y el rastro rojo que se alargó desde la mancha cuando el cuerpo de D resbaló hasta el suelo, inconsciente.

El comerciante contempló a D por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a León, que ya estaba apuntándole.

-No hay necesidad de violentarse, Detective, usted sabe que se recuperará en unos minutos...

-Sí, y también sé lo que puede hacerte a ti una bala en medio de los ojos...

El comerciante no le dio tiempo de apretar el gatillo. León no tuvo más remedio que asombrarse de simplemente haberlo visto venir, la velocidad con la que se movía el comerciante era sorprendente, así que la sola idea de esquivarlo resultaba inimaginable.

Una mano helada retorció dolorosamente su muñeca derecha, obligándolo a soltar el arma, mientras otra mano sujetaba su cara, clavándole las uñas.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Detective. ¿Quizá habrá que agradecerle eso a la influencia de un kami? –la voz del comerciante seguía siendo como seda, a pesar de que su mano no dejaba de retorcer el brazo de León-. Me gustaría quedarme a conversar, pero, desgraciadamente, me queda poco tiempo y, como dicen ustedes, el tiempo es oro... Debería matarte, pero sé de alguien que no me perdonaría si lo hiciera... así que trataré de ser creativo. Deberías contar tus bendiciones, Detective. Ahora, escucha con atención: olvida mi rostro. Olvida mi presencia aquí. D te dijo que detuvieras el auto porque vio a una niña que estaba siendo atacada en este callejón. Tú bajaste a ayudarla y le ordenaste a él que se quedara en el auto, pero D no te hizo caso y te siguió. Eran varios hampones. Al principio creíste que eran sólo dos o tres, pero había más y estaban armados. Los golpearon a D y a ti y se lo llevaron a él y a la niña. Eso fue lo que sucedió. ¿Está claro?

-Sí –contestó León con voz ausente.

El comerciante sonrió e inmediatamente arrojó a León contra la misma pared donde se había estrellado D. Una segunda mancha roja apareció a la derecha y un poco más arriba de la primera, mientras el comerciante tomaba a D en brazos y salía del callejón, abandonando a León a su suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu<strong>

* * *

><p>Ni las súplicas ni las amenazas habían tenido el menor efecto y, luego de casi una hora de tratar de convencer a Airen de que saliera del lienzo, Watari estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Tatsumi, al límite de su paciencia.<p>

Cuando decidió que ya no podía aguantar más el espectáculo, Tatsumi echó a todos de su oficina, incluyendo a Watari, con órdenes de no volver a aparecer por ahí antes de la hora de salida y pasó el resto de la tarde trabajando en silencio, lanzándole de vez en cuando una mirada furtiva al cuadro que seguía reposando tan tranquilo en el sillón. Sólo podía verse el fondo y ya no había ningún rastro de la figura principal, pero el secretario estaba seguro de que Airen no había abandonado la oficina, simplemente estaba escondiéndose en alguna parte del lienzo.

Bien, el retrato podía tener una batalla de voluntades con su original si así lo quería, pero no iba a conseguir que él le siguiera el juego con una actitud tan infantil.

Cuando se aproximaba la hora de salir, Tatsumi guardó parsimoniosamente los papeles y demás material de su escritorio para luego envolver el cuadro en la misma tela en la que había llegado, preguntándose distraídamente de dónde habrían sacado Tsuzuki y Hisoka aquella cortina... porque definitivamente era una cortina, increíblemente fea... verde con girasoles amarillos.

Justo en el momento en que el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, alguien llamó desesperadamente a la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante.

Watari entró como un huracán, por segunda vez en lo que iba del día.

-¡¿Dónde...

-Envuelto y listo para ir a casa –interrumpió Tatsumi, entregándole el cuadro para luego ir a recoger su maletín-. ¿O pensaste que te iba a dejar tenerlo en el laboratorio? Si hiciera eso, luego ya no volverías a casa, así que él viene con nosotros.

-Pe-pero... Seiichiro...

-Nada. Dame tu salveque. No puedes llevar el cuadro y esta cosa al mismo tiempo.

Contrario a la costumbre, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra en el camino al apartamento. Una vez ahí, no hubo demasiado problema para organizarse. Tatsumi retiró uno de los cuadros de la biblioteca (una vista del monte Fuji en primavera) y colocó ahí el cuadro de Airen antes de inventar una excusa para sacar a Watari del apartamento por un rato, enviándolo a la tienda. Fue entonces cuando se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente al cuadro por primera vez desde la escena en su oficina.

-Sé que me estás escuchando. ¡Déjate ver ahora mismo!

No hubo respuesta.

-Puede que Watari tolere e incluso aliente sin darse cuenta esta clase de comportamiento, pero ahora estás en mi casa y yo no estoy dispuesto a soportar algo así. Si no sales de tu escondite en los próximos diez segundos, puedes estar seguro de que volverás al museo a primera hora en la mañana. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que lastimes a Watari haciendo rabietas -¿por qué de pronto sus palabras le recordaban lo que habría dicho su padre en una situación así?

Un sollozo débil llamó la atención de Tatsumi. Miró con atención el cuadro, pero no podía verse nada, aparte del fondo manchado y oscuro.

-¿Airen? –preguntó suavemente, la "voz autoritaria" de su padre siempre había funcionado con él y funcionaba la mayor parte de las veces que la empleaba con los shinigami, pero quizá no era el mejor momento para usarla con el retrato.

Silencio, aunque se trataba de un silencio que daba la impresión de que había alguien conteniendo la respiración para no ser descubierto. Tatsumi se acercó al lienzo, apoyó una mano en el marco y escudriñó el fondo. Casi podía imaginar el interior del cuadro como un infinito banco de niebla gris, fría y desagradablemente pegajosa.

-Debe ser muy incómodo estar en ese lugar tan oscuro –comentó, permitiendo que su voz se escuchara lo más gentil que le era posible-. ¿Hace frío ahí dentro?

El silencio se alargó unos segundos.

-Sí... –la voz de Airen llegaba débil, pero Tatsumi no pudo decir si era por lejanía o por otra cosa.

-Acabo de encender la calefacción aquí, ¿no crees que estarías más cómodo si salieras de ahí por un rato, cuando menos?

-...No quiero que Yutaka me examine.

-Yutaka no está en casa.

-¡¿A dónde fue? –ahora la voz de Airen se escuchaba cerca, aterrada.

-Fue a comprar helado. Cuando está triste se le antoja comer helado.

-Sí, eso lo sé.

-Sal un momento, sólo quiero hablar contigo un par de cosas. Si no quieres que él te examine, puedes volver a la pintura cuando regrese.

Algo se movió en el fondo del lienzo, reforzando la sensación que tenía Tatsumi de estar viendo niebla. Esperaba ver a Airen acercándose desde la lejanía, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando éste se asomó desde la izquierda.

-¿Estabas escondiéndote a un lado?

-Si me alejo mucho hacia el fondo podría no volver a encontrar el marco.

-Ya veo.

Luego de ayudar a Airen a bajar del marco, Tatsumi le entregó la ropa limpia que Watari había reservado pensando en un segundo intento por convencerlo para salir.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas asistencia médica? –preguntó Tatsumi mientras lo escoltaba hasta el baño.

-No quiero que Yutaka me...

-Te examine, ya lo sé. ¿Pero eso se extiende a todos los médicos o el problema es sólo con Yutaka?

-No... sí... –Airen lo miró con frustración-. Es... es por Pigglet.

-¿Uh?

-Una de las hermanas de Yutaka tenía un hámster, se llamaba Pigglet. Un día Pigglet enfermó y Yutaka trató de curarlo.

-...Y el hámster no sobrevivió.

-Exacto. No quiero ser otro Pigglet.

Tatsumi tuvo la inmediata seguridad de que Airen estaba mintiendo, al menos en parte, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Tampoco a mí me gustaría eso, pero creo que Yutaka ha mejorado bastante desde entonces. Me ha curado unas cuantas veces.

-Mmm...

-¿Aceptarías que te ayudara yo?

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Está bien, será como prefieras.

-Sólo tengo arañazos, puedo limpiarlos yo mismo –añadió Airen, con voz avergonzada, y se encerró en el baño.

-Tarde o temprano, Watari va a lograr que te examine un médico –advirtió Tatsumi desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Y, por cierto, soy Tatsumi Seiichiro.

-Encantado. Yo soy Watari Airen. Y ningún médico va a ponerme un dedo encima.

Tatsumi enarcó las cejas.

-Usas el mismo apellido que Yutaka. ¿Ustedes dos se consideran parientes? ¿Hermanos, tal vez?

-Padre e hijo, más bien.

Por una vez en la vida, Watari se quedó sin palabras al regresar al apartamento y encontrarse con que Tatsumi había resuelto (más o menos) la situación: Airen ya no estaba escondido en la pintura, sino que estaba encerrado en el baño.

-Lleva más de veinte minutos ahí dentro –informó Tatsumi-, puedo escuchar el agua correr... Y me temo que esto es todavía más serio de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio.

Watari sirvió algo de helado para los dos antes de contestar.

-Creo que sus heridas tienen menos de 24 horas –dijo finalmente-. Y él está actuando como una víctima de... de... –ni siquiera lograba pronunciar la palabra, de modo que tragó saliva y decidió empezar otra frase-. Alguien lo lastimó, Seiichiro.

-Me doy cuenta de ello. Lo primero que haremos mañana será investigar a todos los empleados del museo, lo más probable es que haya sido uno de ellos.

Watari asintió y luego miró preocupado en dirección al baño.

-Está destruyendo pruebas que podrían servir para identificar a... a quien sea.

Tatsumi sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? Ciertamente podría utilizar las sombras para obligarlo a permitir que lo examines... y entonces probablemente lo lastimaríamos más de lo que ya está, ¿verdad? –apuntó hacia Watari con la cuchara y sonrió, un poco forzadamente-. Pero vamos a averiguar quién lo hizo y nos encargaremos de que sea castigado conforme a la ley, ¿está claro? Lo lograremos de alguna manera, con o sin su colaboración.

-Sí...

-Bien, entonces dejemos eso aparte por ahora y concentrémonos en el problema más inmediato: ¿dónde vamos a acomodar a tu hijo por esta noche?

-... ¡¿Mi QUÉ?

**Continuará...**


	3. Nunca es tan fácil

**tres **

**Nunca es tan fácil**

_-Suélteme. _

_El comerciante sonrió, como si la súplica le resultara divertida. _

_-Tenemos un trato, mi joven amigo. Pensé que eras una persona de palabra. _

_-Suélteme... suélteme... _

_-Esto es necesario. Tu creador tendrá muchas preguntas cuando te vea de nuevo, pero así evitaremos que haga las preguntas correctas. _

_-Duele... por favor... suélteme... _

_-No tiene caso que insistas. _

_-¡Duele! _

_-Por supuesto. Tiene que doler. _

_-¡Basta! _

_-Demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. _

_-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme! _

_-¿Listo? _

_-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! _

_-Tsk, como ya te dije, es demasiado tarde. _

_-¡NO! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude! _

_Por supuesto, estando en el último rincón del sótano del museo, no hubo quién escuchara sus gritos. Nadie acudió en su ayuda. Igual que durante el incendio._

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu<strong>

* * *

><p>Airen despertó empapado en sudor frío.<p>

Ya no estaba en el sótano. Estaba en la sala de un apartamento cuya sola vista le resultaba chocante. No se parecía en nada a la casa antigua en la que había vivido con su familia, excepto por las pinturas, que sin duda eran obra de Yutaka... pero estaban todas sin terminar. Cuando mucho le faltarían dos o tres pinceladas a cada una, pero de todos modos estaban incompletas y eso, para un artista proveniente de una familia de artistas, era una completa herejía. Las paredes no eran de madera y papel de arroz sino de un material frío ("cemento" lo había llamado Yutaka, con una sonrisa, como si encontrara graciosa la forma en que a Airen se le había atragantado la palabra extranjera), el piso no era de madera, los muebles eran de materiales sintéticos, nadie se había tomado la molestia de equilibrar el feng shui... todo el lugar era una aberración, en opinión de Airen.

Y había tenido que dormir en esa sala, rodeado de cosas espantosas, para luego soñar con cosas más espantosas todavía.

Pero no tenía quejas contra los dueños del apartamento. Ni Seiichiro ni Yutaka habían hecho demasiados comentarios acerca de lo mucho que había tardado bañándose. Ese silencio debía significar que sospechaban algo y estaban dándole tiempo para que se decidiera a hablar.

Eso habría encajado perfectamente en los planes del comerciante. Saber lo ocurrido haría que Yutaka se volviera todavía más sobreprotector de lo que ya era, y haría que Seiichiro se sintiera culpable si intentaba protestar cuando Airen empezara a causar problemas para cumplir las órdenes del comerciante y lograr que Yutaka se enemistara con los demás shinigami. Pero no podía decirle a Yutaka lo que le había hecho el comerciante. No podía.

Por eso había invertido tanto tiempo (y agua, para disgusto de Seiichiro, que parecía ser muy ahorrativo, si no es que tacaño) limpiando cada una de las marcas que le habían dejado las uñas del comerciante. Incluso se había esmerado en limpiar sus propias uñas, consciente de que si Yukata llegaba a enterarse de lo sucedido buscaría rastros de ADN de su atacante en cualquier parte.

Todavía le dolía un poco moverse, pero lo que realmente lo mantenía en agonía (aparte de las pesadillas) eran los arañazos, cada uno ardía como si hubieran sido hechos con navajas y luego les hubieran rociado vinagre. ¿Esas marcas tardarían más o menos en desaparecer que los moretones que ya resultaban visibles en su piel? ¿Serían permanentes, como las quemaduras que había sufrido en el incendio?

Volvió a acurrucarse en el sofá, mordiendo la almohada para no hacer ruido mientras lloraba.

No era así como había pensado que serían las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris entró a la estación de policía y saludó rápidamente a algunos de sus conocidos mientras se dirigía a la oficina del comandante con Wendy pegada a sus talones. Eran novios en forma oficial desde hacía tres semanas, y ya todo el departamento conocía a la ruidosa joven, así que nadie intentó detenerla mientras seguía a Chris.<p>

Dentro de la oficina, encontraron a Jill tratando de curar la herida que tenía León en la parte posterior de la cabeza, a León gruñendo (cosa habitual) y a Jr llorando (cosa completamente inesperada).

León pareció tranquilizarse un poco al ver a Chris, y le señaló a Jr con un gesto disimulado, que Chris comprendió de inmediato: su misión, por el momento, sería mantener calmado al kami... lo cual no iba a agradarle ni un poquito a Wendy.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Chris.

-D... ¡Auch! ¡Jill, ten cuidado!

-Perdón.

-D fue secuestrado –explicó León.

-¿Sabemos por quién? –Chris frunció el ceño de inmediato y procuró no añadir "¿o por qué?".

-No, pero podría ser que recibiéramos una nota de rescate en algún momento. Es por eso que quiero que te lleves a Jr de aquí y que montes guardia en la Tienda. De paso, podrías poner en antecedentes al viejo, él podría saber algo. Cuando menos sabrá de alguien que pueda tener motivos para secuestrar a D.

-Ajá... –Chris iba a hablar con Jr, pero entonces descubrió que ya Wendy se había sentado junto a éste y estaba ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Eso sí que era sorprendente, habría podido jurar que Wendy detestaba a Jr. Y no se equivocaba, Wendy realmente detestaba a "aquel fenómeno con trenza", pero no podía soportar ver a nadie llorando... aunque se tratara del famoso mejor amigo de su novio.

El llevarlo de vuelta a la Tienda habría sido una odisea para ella en cualquier otra ocasión (los animales que andaban sueltos por ahí tenían una curiosa tendencia a morderle los tobillos o picotearle los dedos), pero en esa ocasión el lugar estaba silencioso como una tumba. Contrario a su costumbre, Jr no les ofreció té y no los dejó pasar de la puerta. Le aseguró a Chris que se encargaría de explicarle a su abuelo todo lo sucedido y casi les suplicó que se marcharan.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a Wendy fue el que Chris no discutiera eso, a pesar de que León le había dicho que hablara con el abuelo en cuestión. Pero entre menos tiempo estuvieran ahí dentro, mejor para ella. El silencio de las mascotas estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

-No me agrada tu amigo –dijo ella una vez que estuvieron fuera.

-¿Por qué no?

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? Wendy frunció el ceño.

-Para empezar, es obvio que le gustas –declaró fríamente.

Chris la miró con cara de absoluto asombro antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Oh, vamos! Aunque yo le gustara, cosa que dudo, él no me gusta a mí. Y, en el remoto, remotísimo caso de que yo le gustara y él me gustara, su hermano y el mío nos matarían lenta y dolorosamente antes que permitirnos tener una relación. Y aún si lográramos escapar de ellos siempre queda su abuelo, y Jr no es su consentido.

Wendy ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Tenía que admitir que Jr no era tan fácil de confundir con una chica como su hermano mayor, pero aún así...

-Sigue sin agradarme.

Chris se encogió de hombros. En realidad, a él no le agradaba la forma en que Wendy podía quedarse contemplando a Jr, aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta, pero sería mejor no mencionarlo.

Era más urgente dejar a Wendy en su casa y tratar de encontrar a D.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas (In) Necesarias<strong>

* * *

><p>El comerciante bajó lenta y cuidadosamente los trece escalones que llevaban al sótano. Por unos instantes divagó comparándolos con los trece escalones que llevaban al patíbulo en los cuentos góticos, pero había demasiadas cosas en su mente como para que pudiera concentrarse en una sola por demasiado tiempo. Cada día que pasaba era más difícil enfocarse en algo, justo como en sus peores tiempos.<p>

La verdad era que su situación no había mejorado nada.

Pero estaba divagando otra vez. Tenía que concentrarse para poder llevar a cabo su tarea.

Desde su lugar en un rincón oscuro, D se removió un poco, haciendo sonar sus cadenas. Eso logró que el comerciante apresurara un poco el paso.

-¿Estás cómodo? –preguntó.

D no contestó. Probablemente no habría contestado aunque no tuviese la boca firmemente cerrada con cinta adhesiva de uso industrial. O de haber contestado habría dejado muy en claro que aquella era una pregunta más estúpida que el promedio, siempre había tenido una vena cínica que sin duda era la herencia de su abuelo. Por supuesto que no estaba cómodo. Era imposible estar cómodo encadenado a una pared y amordazado en un lugar oscuro, húmedo y frío.

El comerciante se alegró por un instante de que D no pudiera expresar su opinión y se arrodilló junto al prisionero para empezar a desenredarle cuidadosamente el cabello con un peine de marfil que solía llevar consigo a todas partes. Era una verdadera antigüedad, exquisitamente tallado con figuras de animales y plantas, y el comerciante lo consideraba una de sus posesiones más valiosas... pero D no pareció apreciar mucho el gesto amable que era casi un sacrificio para el comerciante, y trató de apartar la cabeza. Con eso, claro, sólo consiguió que el comerciante le arrancara unos cuantos cabellos accidentalmente.

-No te muevas tanto –murmuró el comerciante, intentándolo de nuevo. La herida que se había hecho D al estrellarse contra la pared había sanado por completo horas antes y el único rastro de ella que quedaba era un desagradable montón de sangre seca pegada a su cabello que dificultaba bastante la labor de peinarlo-. Deja que te ayude...

D logró hacer un sonido con la garganta, algo que sonaba enojado y sarcástico al mismo tiempo. El comerciante se encogió de hombros y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez inmovilizando la cabeza de D con una mano mientras empleaba el peine con la otra.

-¿Cuándo te volviste así de rebelde? Solías ser un niño tan dócil.

Otra vez ese sonido. El comerciante apretó los labios.

-No te pongas insolente conmigo, no te conviene. Y no gruñas, es de mala educación.

D se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. El comerciante dejó de sujetarlo y se concentró en peinarlo, aprovechando que había dejado de retorcerse.

-Si las cosas se desarrollan como espero, saldrás vivo de esta, pero no puedo garantizar que no salgas lastimado... En realidad, tampoco puedo garantizar tu vida. Eso depende más de tu abuelo, tu hermano y tu... hum, Detective, que de mí. Supongo que estarás pensando que debí quedarme donde estaba... lo habría hecho, créeme, pero no me será posible en tanto no termine de ajustar las cuentas y eso es lo que nos lleva a esta situación.

D lo miró de reojo y el comerciante esperó escuchar otro gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, pero no hubo ningún otro sonido. Esperó un poco más, pero D no volvió a mirarlo de nuevo, así que terminó de desenredarle el cabello y se guardó el peine.

-Espero que en unos pocos días tu Detective llegue a "Cosas (In) Necesarias", cuando eso suceda, te lo haré saber lo más pronto posible.

No hubo ninguna señal de que D lo hubiera escuchado, así que el comerciante subió los escalones en silencio. De todos modos, D no podía hacer comentarios al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu<strong>

* * *

><p>Airen frunció el ceño mientras registraba el ropero. Bien, evidentemente, lo que ocupaba el lado derecho era ropa de Tatsumi, mientras que lo que estaba a la izquierda pertenecía a Watari, y Watari le había dicho que podía usar lo que quisiera de su ropa... ¿pero qué clase de ropa era esa?<p>

Se quedó mirando, bastante incrédulo, una prenda cuyo nombre desconocía y que parecía consistir en una sola pieza que debía cubrir del cuello hasta los tobillos... ¿pero de qué estaba hecha? Alguno de esos desagradables materiales sintéticos que parecían llenar toda la casa. Esa cosa, por lo visto, se ajustaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel... ¿Y Watari _usaba_ eso? ¿Era algún tipo de ropa interior o realmente salía a la calle vistiendo _eso_? Dejó la extraña prenda en su lugar, reprimiendo un estremecimiento, y siguió buscando.

Era verano. Una yukata estaría bien... pero no había ni una sola en ese lado del ropero. No había un solo wafuku entre toda esa ropa... ¿entonces, qué se ponía Watari para año nuevo y las ocasiones formales?

El día anterior se había puesto lo que Tatsumi le había entregado sin determinar de qué se trataba. No se habría puesto eso de haberse encontrado un poco menos aturdido. Unos pantalones de tela basta y gruesa ("mezclilla", había dicho Tatsumi) y una camiseta de algodón con un extraño letrero en el que se leía "Alumno sobresaliente de Ravenclaw".

Tenía que encontrar otra cosa que ponerse... pero no encontraba nada que le gustara, al menos no en esa mitad del ropero, a pesar de que toda era de su talla. Si no era el material lo que le molestaba, era el diseño, y si no era el material ni el diseño, eran los colores...

Airen arrugó ligeramente la nariz. Watari siempre había sido muy aficionado a los colores alegres, pero él no estaba de humor como para pasar el día en rojo o amarillo y blanco. Lanzó una mirada crítica hacia la otra mitad del ropero. La ropa de Tatsumi (salvo unas pocas excepciones) era toda de corte occidental, pero con colores uniformemente sobrios. Había unos cuantos azules ahí que eran francamente refrescantes... y algunos tonos tierra realmente abrigadores.

Por supuesto, sacar algo de ese lado del ropero sería buscar problemas...

Tatsumi enarcó las cejas en una forma que Watari encontró alarmante cuando Airen salió de la habitación, vistiendo un pantalón café propiedad de Tatsumi y una de sus mejores camisas blancas.

Por un momento, Tatsumi estuvo a punto de reclamar agriamente, pero se contuvo al notar la mirada suplicante de Watari. De acuerdo, luego habría tiempo para gritar.

-¿Te sientes cómodo con eso? –preguntó, cortante.

-Los pantalones me quedan un poco largos, pero la camisa es perfecta –respondió Airen con su mejor sonrisa.

-Eh, Seiichiro –intervino Watari antes de que Tatsumi pudiera contestar-, he estado pensando que quizá debería pedir unos días de permiso...

Tatsumi frunció el ceño automáticamente.

-Sin goce de sueldo, por supuesto... o Airen podría ir conmigo al laboratorio...

-No lo sé. ¿Dos Watari en el laboratorio? Eso duplicaría el riesgo de accidentes, o, peor aún, podría elevarlo a la segunda potencia.

-Uno elevado a la segunda potencia es _menos_ que uno más uno –siseó Airen.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... sería un poco arriesgado –Tatsumi se sentía un poco fuera de balance al observar la expresión ofendida de Airen. Jamás había visto nada parecido en la cara de Watari.

-¿Insinúas que soy torpe? –Airen estaba empezando a elevar la voz.

-No, yo...

-¿O estás llamando torpe a Yutaka?

-No, espera un momento –Tatsumi miró a Watari, que sólo pudo devolverle una sonrisa avergonzada-. Pensándolo bien, Yutaka, lo que sugeriste sobre unos días de permiso...

-No será necesario –interrumpió Airen-. Quiero conocer el laboratorio de Yutaka.

-Oh... supongo que está bien.

Aquello fue sólo el principio y días después Tatsumi se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en su oficina, haciendo y rehaciendo cálculos que no cerraban, a pesar de que Watari ya debía tener media hora de estar esperándolo para volver a casa.

La primera noche que Airen pasó en el apartamento, Watari le había contado toda la historia a Tatsumi, con tantos detalles como pudo recordar.

En efecto, había pintado su autorretrato durante un momento difícil de su vida, a la mitad de una depresión que empezaba a resultar alarmante para su familia. Había dejado en cada pincelada todo lo que odiaba de sí mismo en ese momento, a veces había pintado con tanta rabia que había dañado los pinceles, a ratos había pintado llorando tanto que en realidad no veía bien lo que hacía, había trabajado hasta quedar exhausto, pero una cosa era cierta: había hecho ese autorretrato con todo lo que había dentro de su corazón. Quizá era eso precisamente lo que había despertado su poder.

Siempre había sido más un paisajista que otra cosa. No se le daban bien los animales ni las personas y toda la familia opinaba que un retrato estaba más allá de su alcance, pero Airen había resultado perfecto. Se había pintado a sí mismo con una precisión casi fotográfica, al punto que a su autorretrato sólo le faltaba respirar... y entonces, de pronto empezó a respirar.

Tatsumi sólo podía imaginarse el asombro y el miedo de la familia de Watari cuando Airen salió de su lienzo por primera vez. Pero habían acabado por aceptarlo y era evidente que el propio Watari estaba muy apegado a su creación. Al menos se sentía responsable por Airen.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tatsumi intentó por tercera vez realizar una operación en la calculadora, para luego abandonarla y recurrir al ábaco.

Responsable. Esa era una palabra que no solía asociar con Watari, pero la actitud protectora que mostraba con Airen hablaba de responsabilidad paterna más que de otra cosa... ¿o debería decir más bien responsabilidad "materna"? Estaba empezando a asociar el comportamiento de Watari con el de una mamá gallina.

Tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los GuOhShin.

Pero el problema que le impedía a Tatsumi terminar la contabilidad de ese mes no era el comportamiento de Watari. Actuaba justo como había imaginado que lo haría en el infinitamente remoto caso de que lograra terminar su famosa poción de cambio de género y que realmente tuviera el propósito de ser madre. No, el problema era el comportamiento de Airen.

Una cosa era que debiera su existencia a los defectos de Watari, otra cosa muy distinta era el que pusiera de manifiesto todos esos defectos y algunos más que absolutamente nadie era capaz de atribuirle al pintor.

Era posesivo hacia Watari hasta rayar en lo ridículo. Era grosero con todos los amigos de éste y no tenía la menor inhibición para decir exactamente lo que pensaba de cada uno de ellos en la forma más cínica y desagradable. Y, por encima de todo, parecía odiar a Tatsumi.

Desde el primer día en que lo había acompañado al laboratorio, Watari vivía en una mortificación constante, a medida que Airen iba rodeándose de enemigos en el Meifu.

Ni siquiera Tsuzuki había logrado soportar su presencia por mucho tiempo.

Tatsumi dejó los libros para limpiar un poco sus lentes. Quizá sería mejor dejar las cosas así por el momento. Ya era de noche y además resultaba evidente que no lograría acabar con las cuentas a menos que se quedara hasta la madrugada... y dejar a Watari esperándolo era arriesgarse a que quisiera matar el tiempo iniciando algún experimento... que en el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba difícilmente terminaría bien.

Había que hacer algo con Airen.

¿Pero _qué_?

Terminando de acomodar los papeles en su escritorio para el trabajo del día siguiente, notó que había unas cuantas hojas nuevas en la bandeja de entrada. Sólo las miró superficialmente, cualquier trámite tendría que esperar al otro día...

Watari levantó la mirada alarmado cuando Tatsumi, contra toda costumbre, entró en el laboratorio como un huracán.

-¡AIREN!

Airen, que estaba ocupado alimentando a 003, no dio señales de haberlo escuchado.

-¡AIREN! –gritó Tatsumi de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Watari.

Tatsumi le entregó un papel mientras pasaba junto a él camino de la mesa en la que estaba Arien, todavía ofreciéndole las semillas una por una a 003.

-Airen –repitió Tatsumi, luchando por recuperar la calma.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Encontré en mi escritorio una solicitud de ingreso al JuOhCho firmada por Watari Airen.

-¿Y? Ese es mi nombre, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –exclamó Watari, alarmado.

-¡No voy a aceptar esta solicitud! –continuó Tatsumi.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de que quiera ser un shinigami? –Airen dejó las semillas, se puso en pie y encaró a Tatsumi.

-Para empezar, tú no estás muerto.

-Tampoco estoy vivo.

-¿Airen? –Watari parecía desconcertado.

Tatsumi abrió la boca para contestar, pero no logró emitir ningún sonido. Aquello era una locura. Sabía de sobra que podía gritar hasta cansarse y eso no afectaría en nada a Airen, que se quedaría mirándolo como si lo considerara un perfecto idiota (lo cual era bastante probable) y lo único que ganaría sería un Watari todavía más deprimido de lo que ya estaba. Realmente deseaba darle un coscorrón a ese insoportable, pero sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo, al menos no estando Watari presente...

-¡Bien! –exclamó finalmente-. ¡Daré trámite a tu solicitud, pero cuando Enma Daioh la rechace quiero que este asunto quede enterrado!

* * *

><p><strong>El Barrio Chino<strong>

* * *

><p>León y Chris abandonaron la Tienda sintiéndose completamente desmoralizados. Todo indicaba que D se había desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra y nadie, ni siquiera entre los seres mágicos amigos de Sofu D, tenía la menor idea de dónde podía encontrarse.<p>

Para colmo de males, Jr no parecía estar tomándolo nada bien.

Eso al principio había sorprendido bastante a León, que seguía sin poder diferenciar entre Jr y Papá D, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que Jr había sido capaz de cambiar al menos un poco... o se había vuelto todavía más loco de lo que ya estaba. Podía hacerse cargo de la Tienda y atendía a las mascotas tan eficientemente como de costumbre, pero bastaba con mencionar a D para que se deshiciera en llanto. Eso podía ser desesperante.

-Creo que se nos están acabando las posibilidades –murmuró Chris.

León asintió sin ánimos para decir nada en voz alta y, por primera vez, su mirada se detuvo en la tienda que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

-¿"Cosas (In) Necesarias"? Qué extraño nombre...

Chris levantó la mirada.

-Jr me hizo jurar por mi familia que no entraría a esa tienda ni hablaría con el dueño.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es una tienda rival?

-No lo sé, pero el propietario da escalofríos, créeme.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo vi una vez, llegó a presentarle sus respetos a Sofu, pero Jr no lo dejó entrar siquiera y... me dio la impresión de que Jr estaba asustado.

-¿Te dijo el nombre?

-Gaunt, Leland Gaunt... ¿A dónde vas, León?

-¡Ve a casa!

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Si Jr no quiere que yo entre ahí, probablemente D no querrá que tú entres tampoco!

Demasiado tarde, León ya había entrado a "Cosas (In) Necesarias".

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas <strong>

Wafuku = ropa tradicional japonesa, esta palabra sirve para diferenciar ese tipo de ropa del youfuku, o ropa occidental.


	4. Frente a los dragones

**cuatro  
><strong>**Frente a los dragones **

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas (In) Necesarias <strong>

* * *

><p>-Ah, el detective León Orcot... oh, no, <em>comandante<em> León Orcot, ¿verdad?

León miró con franca hostilidad al sonriente dueño de la tienda, pero éste no pareció impresionarse.

-¿Busca algo en particular, comandante? Creo que puedo ofrecerle...

-¿Esperanza, amor, sueños y felicidad? –replicó León con ironía-. No vine a comprar nada. Estoy realizando una investigación.

-¿Oh, sí? –la educada pronunciación del señor Gaunt dejaba muy claro que no le creía.

-Tengo entendido que conoce a los dueños de la Tienda de Mascotas.

-Tuve ese honor hace muchos años.

-¿Ha visto últimamente a D?

-¿Cuál de ellos? No se enfade, comandante. Se refiere al joven Conde, ¿verdad? Sólo lo vi una vez, en Francia, hace mucho tiempo –el señor Gaunt le indicó la puerta con un gesto elegante-, pero si llego a verlo de nuevo, le haré saber que usted lo está buscando.

León apretó los dientes, sabía de sobra que no iba a obtener nada ahí, pero no podía explicar qué lo había impulsado a entrar y ver a Gaunt cara a cara. No tenía mucho caso preguntar cómo era que ese sujeto sabía su nombre: si había estado vigilando a los D, sin duda tenía que saber quiénes los frecuentaban.

-Son lamentables estos malentendidos entre enamorados, comandante, pero estoy seguro de que el joven Conde volverá a usted cuando se haya calmado un poco –añadió el señor Gaunt con una sonrisa cómplice.

¿De qué estaba hablando ese bastardo?

León giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a darle a Gaunt instrucciones precisas sobre lo que podía hacer con sus buenos deseos... y entonces lo vio. Un objeto de unos 25cm de alto encerrado en una caja de cristal.

Era una muñeca, aparentemente de porcelana, que (León estaba seguro) no había estado ahí un momento antes. Pero eso no era lo extraño. Lo extraño era la muñeca en sí.

Era idéntica a D, vestía un _cheogseam_ que era una réplica detallada del que D llevaba puesto al momento de su desaparición, tenía las manos unidas en un gesto suplicante y, contrario a todas las muñecas que León había visto a lo largo de su vida, tenía una clarísima expresión de angustia.

-¿Qué es esto? –exclamó León.

-Una muñeca, comandante. La recibimos hace un par de días. Forma parte de una colección de cuatro, pero, lamentablemente, sólo dispongo de esta para la venta. Se trata de una preciosa _ningyo_. Ah, quizá deba aclarar un poco: _ningyo_ es la palabra japonesa para "muñeca" y esta en particular es una _ichimatsu_, lo cual significa que no es una muñeca de exhibición estática sino que sirve para jugar, una muñeca de verdad... anatómicamente exacta, como la mayoría de las _ichimatsu_, con cabello que su dueña puede peinar, vestidos intercambiables... una verdadera obra de arte. Observe el acabado de _gofun_ que tienen esa preciosa cara y esas delicadas manos, el _gofun_ se hace con conchas marinas molidas y se aplica en capas hasta lograr esta superficie tan suave como un pétalo de rosa. ¿No es una maravilla?

Una parte de la mente de León gritaba que aquello era imposible, pero el resto se concentraba únicamente en la cara de la muñeca, increíblemente detallada. Podía distinguir cada pestaña...

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó, sin mirar al señor Gaunt.

-No, no, comandante. Ese no es el sistema de ventas que utilizo.

León levantó la mirada.

-¡¿Cuánto? –rugió.

-Normalmente permito que el cliente fije el precio. Sólo uno mismo puede decir en cuánto valora su posesión más preciada.

León sujetó al señor Gaunt por un brazo.

-¿Cu-án-to?

El señor Gaunt se soltó de sus manos con rapidez, tomó la caja de vidrio y se la ofreció a León con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para usted, comandante, es un obsequio.

León le arrebató la caja y salió de ahí dando grandes zancadas.

-¿No desea saber cuáles son _mis_ tres condiciones, comandante? –preguntó el señor Gaunt desde la puerta.

-¿No mojarlo, no exponerlo a la luz y no alimentarlo después de la medianoche? –replicó León sin dejar de caminar.

El señor Gaunt rió a carcajadas mientras León se reunía con Chris, que era la viva imagen del espanto.

-Muy bien, comandante Orcot, muy bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu <strong>

* * *

><p>-Realmente interesante –comentó el mayor de los GuOhShin cuando le entregó a Tatsumi los primeros resultados obtenidos por Airen durante sus pruebas.<p>

Tatsumi hojeó el reporte y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Watari, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de Tatsumi, a pesar de las muchas veces que éste le había prohibido hacerlo.

-Airen obtuvo exactamente las mismas calificaciones que tú en la prueba escrita y el examen médico.

-Oh... ¿Y el examen psicológico?

-Parece una fotocopia del tuyo... no, espera, _es_ una fotocopia, únicamente le cambiaron el nombre y le añadieron una nota al final... Hum.

El estado mental de Airen parecía ser el mismo de Watari en sus primeros días en el Meifu, excepto porque demostraba tener una situación realmente conflictiva con lo que el psicólogo creía era su "figura paterna" y que sus problemas de conducta (apenas ligeramente más graves que los que había presentado su creador) no parecían relacionados con el trauma de muerte (como había sido el caso de Watari), pero eso era de esperarse, dada la situación.

Tatsumi dejó los papeles en su escritorio, al alcance de Watari, y se dirigió al GuOhShin.

-¿Qué reportan los Maestros?

Esa prueba debía determinar si el aspirante a Shinigami tenía alguna habilidad especial, manifiesta o latente, o una inclinación que pudiera ayudarle a la hora de aprender una técnica mágica.

-Han sugerido que estudie la preparación de pociones. Parece ser que pudo predecir los efectos de varias a partir de la lista de ingredientes.

-Ah, es buen cocinero –rió Watari-. ¿Algo más?

-Se negó a dibujar.

Eso ya estaba en el reporte del psicólogo. Watari también se había negado a dibujar durante sus primeros años en el Meifu.

-Entonces... –Watari empezó a hacer un barquito de papel con la primera hoja del reporte del psicólogo- ¿se le permitirá enfrentar a los dragones?

Tatsumi le quitó el barquito a medio hacer y lo alisó cuidadosamente.

-Sí. Recuerda que no debes decirle nada sobre la última prueba, no importa cuánto te pregunte.

Watari tomó la segunda hoja y empezó a doblarla para hacer una cajita.

-Uh, claro... no ha hecho preguntas, ¿sabes? Aparte de preguntar cuándo, dónde y si debe llevar una calculadora, cosas así.

Tatsumi le quitó la cajita, colocó el reporte fuera de su alcance, empujó hacia él el paquete de papeles que reservaba para escribir mensajes cortos y alisó la cajita para volverla a colocar con el resto del reporte.

* * *

><p><strong>El Barrio Chino <strong>

* * *

><p>Esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, Chris permaneció despierto, oyendo a través de la delgada pared a su hermano dando vueltas en la cama de la habitación de al lado. Al parecer, León también estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño, o quizá tenía un sueño realmente inquieto.<p>

"O inquietante" se dijo Chris a sí mismo.

Ya había visto muchas veces la desesperación que parecía rodear a León como una nube: era la misma que encontraba en los parientes y amigos de personas que habían desaparecido, parientes y amigos sobre los cuales caían de golpe todas las preguntas inimaginables ("¿tendrá hambre?", "¿tendrá frío?", "¿le habrán hecho daño?", "¿estará tratando de regresar y no puede?", "¿qué puedo hacer?"...) y ninguna respuesta. Alguien le había descrito esa sensación como el estar moviéndose por un túnel a oscuras y sin saber si se va o no en la dirección correcta. Quería descansar y decirse a sí mismo que encontrarían a D y que entonces todo estaría bien, pero ya había tenido que dar malas noticias en demasiadas ocasiones como para no comprender que podía estar a punto de recibirlas.

A diez años de distancia, no recordaba bien la primera vez que D desapareció, exceptuando el que León simplemente se negó a resignarse. Cuando Chris fue a verlo al hospital después de que lo rescataran de entre los escombros de la Universidad DK, había encontrado a su hermano... diferente. Maduro. Sereno. Tan pronto como lo dieron de alta, renunció a su trabajo y marchó a buscar a D. Le había explicado a un incrédulo Chris que la Tienda estaría en algún lugar y que D estaba esperándolo ahí.

Toda la familia creyó que se había vuelto loco, y Chris (que, una vez recuperada la capacidad de hablar, había olvidado con una velocidad pasmosa todos los hechos sobrenaturales que había presenciado en la Tienda) era uno de los que estaban dispuestos a detenerlo por la fuerza, si llegaba a ser necesario.

Pero León había impuesto su voluntad (como siempre) y se había marchado...

Para regresar, contra toda lógica, con D.

Esta vez era diferente. León ya no tenía esa calmada seguridad de que encontraría a D aunque estuviera en el último rincón de la Tierra (o en cualquier otro lugar).

Chris dio otra vuelta en la cama y finalmente se levantó y tomó el teléfono. Era una pésima idea llamar a Wendy a las... ¿12:45? En fin, si seguía retrasando esa necesidad de hablar con ella, acabaría llamándola a las tres de la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu <strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando se duerme en un sofá, no hay mucho espacio como para removerse en medio de un sueño inquieto. Un sofá y un sueño inquieto suelen traer como consecuencia una serie de visitas involuntarias al suelo, cosa que Airen había llegado a comprender plenamente.<p>

Gracias al cielo que existían las alfombras.

Luego de caerse por tercera vez, renunció a dormir y se dedicó a pensar. Ya sólo le faltaba pasar la última prueba. Ni Yutaka ni Tatsumi habían hablado mucho al respecto, pero le habían dejado comprender que esa prueba era la parte realmente difícil de todo el conjunto de exámenes.

Realmente no hacía falta insinuarle eso, ya lo sabía. El Comerciante se lo había explicado con lujo de detalles, después de todo, lo que sucedería cuando superara la prueba de los dragones era parte esencial del trato que había hecho para recuperar a su familia.

Así que se sentó en la alfombra, cerca del sofá, se envolvió bien con la cobija y repasó una vez más lo que sabía acerca de la prueba.

"El mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos existen en dos universos diferentes" había dicho el Comerciante "para pasar de un universo a otro, existe la Puerta. Cuando una persona muere en el Ningenkai, la Puerta se abre para dejarla pasar al Reikai, pero no se abre para nadie que esté con vida ni se abre desde el Reikai al Ningenkai para nadie que ya haya muerto. Esto se debe al sello sagrado que los dioses colocaron en la Puerta al principio del tiempo.

"Por supuesto, hay excepciones.

"El que la puerta se abra para alguien que acaba de morir no obliga a esa persona a cruzarla, así que siempre quedan personas que no llegan al Reikai cuando les corresponde, es por eso que existen los Shinigami, ellos son los únicos residentes del Reikai que pueden cruzar la Puerta para buscar las almas perdidas o rebeldes y llevarlas hasta el Reikai para que sean juzgadas.

"Los guardianes del Sello deben conocer a todos los Shinigami para permitirles ir y venir entre ambos universos, pero no es un asunto sencillo: los guardianes son dragones, así ha sido desde que el sello fue colocado, y los dragones difícilmente llegan a tener algo de respeto hacia los humanos. En otras palabras, los Shinigami, que tienen un origen humano, deben ganar el privilegio de que los dragones les permitan cruzar la Puerta."

Sí, claro, todo era muy sencillo: únicamente había que conseguir el respeto de un dragón.

¿Y cómo demonios se lograba eso?

* * *

><p><strong>El Barrio Chino <strong>

* * *

><p>El sonido del teléfono despertándolo abruptamente a media noche fue como una bendición para Sean Rusk. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.<p>

Bueno, no una pesadilla, LA pesadilla. La misma de siempre desde la muerte de su hermano mayor, Brian.

Solía tener períodos de meses (incluso una vez habían transcurrido dos años) sin que la pesadilla se presentara, pero en los últimos días había vuelto una y otra vez, acompañada en cada ocasión por detalles nuevos que creía olvidados... y algunos que incluso no tenía cómo conocer, de eso estaba seguro.

-Diga –gruñó más que dijo al atender la llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio avergonzado.

-Lo siento –se escuchó una voz joven-. Sé que es de muy mala educación que haya llamado a esta hora, por favor, no se alarme. Necesito hablar con Wendy.

-Está dormida... ¿Quién habla?

Otro silencio, todavía más avergonzado que el anterior.

-... Soy Chris Orcott, señor Rusk, yo...

¿El Chris de Wendy?

-Tú eres el policía, ¿no? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí y no... bueno, la situación no ha tenido ningún cambio... Yo... es sólo que necesito hablar con alguien. Lo siento mucho, perdone...

-Cuéntame.

-¿Eh?

-Estás hablando con un pastor. Al igual que los policías, los médicos y los bomberos, no tengo horario. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Chris estaba contándole todo.

Hubo una o dos ocasiones en las que Sean estuvo a punto de sugerirle a aquel muchacho que consultara con un psiquiatra, pero siempre que iba a interrumpirlo para intercalar eso, el recuerdo de la pesadilla lo hacía detenerse. Acostumbrado a guiarse por corazonadas al aconsejar a muchos de sus feligreses, Sean lo dejó seguir hablando... hasta que llegó a la parte más reciente, la visita de León a "Cosas (In) Necesarias", de donde había salido con una muñeca de porcelana...

-¿"Cosas Necesarias"? –interrumpió Sean.

-Eh, no...

-¿El propietario es extraño? ¿Su nombre es Gaunt?

Sean se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrando el teléfono con tanta fuerza como para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos y su voz había sonado más como un graznido que como una voz humana.

-...Sí... –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sean tomó aire. Se dio cuenta de que Chris comprendía que le sucedía algo extraño, pero no hacía preguntas, limitándose a esperar. Pensó que esa era la actitud de alguien que había tratado antes con lo sobrenatural, no sabía por qué lo pensaba, pero estaba seguro de que era verdad. Chris había visto cosas extraordinarias, así que sería capaz de comprender lo que iba a decirle.

-Gaunt no es una persona real.

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu <strong>

* * *

><p>Ryu Shiroaki completó la transformación de su forma real a su forma humana y contempló con desaprobación a Ryu Kuroshi, que acababa de hacer justo lo mismo.<p>

Cien años de trabajar juntos en la protección del Sello no habían sido suficientes para acostumbrarlo al hecho de que su colega prefería vestir de acuerdo con la moda occidental en lugar de apegarse a las tradiciones de su tierra de origen.

Era casi un milagro que la joven dragona no hubiera decidido además cambiar su nombre por alguna palabra extranjera. Después de todo, cuando se enfadaba empezaba a hablar en francés, como si considerara aquella lengua bárbara su idioma materno. Y la ropa occidental y los lapsus idiomáticos eran sólo dos de las muchas cosas que lo molestaban de ella.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kuroshi con frialdad.

Siempre era así. Shiroaki estaba cansado de discutir por absolutamente todo, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el este. El sol se asomaba perezosamente desde las montañas, así que pronto sería hora de que el nuevo candidato de los Shinigami se presentara ante ellos.

Ojalá Kuroshi se comportara con algo de dignidad, para variar.

Aunque estaba consciente de que los aspirantes a Shinigami encontraban más intimidante a la guardiana de la mitad negra del Sello que al guardián de la mitad blanca, habría sido preferible que Kuroshi no dejara ver tan claramente lo mucho que disfrutaba con el miedo de los humanos. No era propio de un dragón el disfrutar con el miedo de algo tan patético como un alma humana.

-Ahí viene –dijo Kuroshi.

Shiroaki asintió gravemente y buscó al aspirante con la mirada. Se necesita mucho para sorprender a un dragón, así que su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo al ver al aspirante que caminaba hacia ellos, pero aún así una parte de él sentía una levísima punzada de curiosidad repentina.

¿No era ese humano idéntico a otro que había pasado la prueba unos treinta años atrás? Yutaka, Watari Yutaka, ese era el nombre que recordaba, y este otro... ¿cómo se llamaba?...

-Watari Airen –susurró Kuroshi, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento.

-Ah, sí.

Airen tenía toda su atención en el terreno pedregoso e inestable en el que no había ningún camino marcado para llegar a lo alto de la colina donde lo esperaban los dragones. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada, estaba ante un portal similar a los que se encuentran a la entrada de los templos shinto: dos columnas de madera coronadas por otras dos piezas superpuestas. No había nada que lo cerrara, excepto porque entre las dos columnas había un círculo mitad negro y mitad blanco, formando el símbolo del yin y el yang, que parecía flotar en el aire, rodeado de una leve aureola de luz plateada.

A ambos lados del portal estaban dos personas, aguardándolo.

Airen enderezó los hombros y se aproximó a ellos.

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

Shiroaki = "Blanco resplandor"

Kuroshi = "Negro de la muerte".

La palabra "Ryu" precediendo a ambos nombres alude al hecho de que tanto Shiroaki como Kuroshi son dragones.

¡Un millón de gracias a Miguel por encontrar para mí estos nombres!


	5. Un dragón en Los Ángeles

**Capítulo cinco**

**Un dragón en Los Ángeles**

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu, División Los Ángeles<strong>

* * *

><p>Vesca Howell puso su mejor cara de pocos amigos al entrar a la oficina del jefe Dickens. Por supuesto, el jefe Dickens lo ignoró por completo, como de costumbre.<p>

Desde su llegada al otro mundo, aquella alma había sido un dolor de cabeza para Robert Dickens, quien había dirigido a la División Los Ángeles de los Grim Reapers (la versión de los Shinigami para los países de habla inglesa) durante doscientos años sin problemas (demasiado) graves, o por lo menos no (demasiado) insolubles.

Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con almas llenas de odio, rencor y/o amargura, pero Howell había sido un caso especial: su relación amor/odio con el responsable de su muerte era la razón de que hubiera podido convertirse en reaper, lo cual no era nada fuera de lo común, pero también era la causa de todas sus dificultades en el trabajo. Osvald estaba empezando a sospechar que tendría que buscar la manera de que su subordinado resolviera ese conflicto si quería que las cosas volvieran a marchar bien en su división.

-¿Bien? –preguntó Howell.

-Acabamos de recibir una llamada de emergencia desde la División Shokan, en Japón. Aparentemente se les ha perdido un alma que estaba realizando la última prueba con los dragones.

-Oh –eso no era nada bueno.

-Las circunstancias son por demás extrañas –continuó Dickens-. Pudieron rastrear el alma a través del portal, pero la perdieron cerca de Los Ángeles. Irás con la gente de Shokan para ayudarlos a buscar al aspirante.

Howell frunció el ceño.

-No hablo japonés. ¿Por qué yo, precisamente?

-EnmaDaiOh lo solicitó así.

-¿Quién?

-Es el dios chino que gobierna una buena parte del infierno asiático. Nuestros jefes prefieren mantenerlo contento.

-Hn.

-Lleva a Adler contigo.

-¿Eh?

James Adler era el archivista de la División Los Ángeles, un simple ratón de biblioteca que jamás hacía trabajo de campo, ya tenía demasiado _tratando_ de poner orden en los reportes de sus compañeros. Sacarlo de entre sus bienamados registros sería casi un crimen, al menos en opinión del propio Adler.

-Es nuestro experto en cultura asiática –respondió Dickens encogiéndose de hombros-. Acabas de decir que no hablas japonés, ¿verdad?

Ni modo, Howell tendría que sacar a Adler de su cueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Meifu, División Shokan<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿A quién se supone que tenemos que buscar? –preguntó Howell, luego de que los miembros de la sección japonesa que colaborarían en el caso terminaron de presentarse. Apenas había entendido las palabras que usaban y no estaba muy seguro de si el nombre iba primero y el apellido después, o al revés.<p>

-A alguien igual a mí –dijo Watari.

-¿Gemelos? –preguntó Adler, enarcando las cejas.

Adler había estado tan sorprendido como el propio Howell al enterarse de que tenía una misión fuera del edificio de la División Los Ángeles, pero no estaba tan desesperadamente perdido como había temido Howell. Su japonés no era precisamente brillante, y su acento era terrible, pero bastaba como para darse a entender y eso era mejor que lo que podría haber aportado otro reaper. Al parecer, su especialidad era China, no Japón, así que más bien debían sentirse agradecidos de que pudiera hacer de intérprete para Howell, aunque fuera un intérprete deficiente.

-No exactamente... –Watari se ajustó los anteojos y les dirigió a ambos una mirada de completo desamparo antes de empezar a explicar en un inglés casi tan lastimoso como el japonés de Adler-. Tengo el don de dar vida a objetos inanimados, especialmente aquello que dibujo o pinto, y la persona que estamos buscando es mi autorretrato.

-Entonces, imagino, lo conocerás bien –replicó Howell.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro... –murmuró Watari.

Tatsumi decidió intervenir antes de que Howell tuviera oportunidad de ensañarse mucho con el científico.

-Airen es una persona algo conflictiva, pero siente mucho afecto por Watari, no creemos que haya desaparecido a propósito.

-Un accidente, entonces –apuntó Adler, antes de que Howell pudiera exponer sus dudas al respecto. ¿En qué momento se habrían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarlo hablar?-. Según los datos que nos dieron, Airen estaba realizando la prueba final. ¿Los dragones han tenido la gentileza de explicar algo al respecto?

El tono irónico con el que hablaba de los dragones llamó la atención de Howell. Recordando con un escalofrío bien disimulado su propio encuentro con los guardianes del Sello, le resultaba un tanto difícil comprender que alguien se tomara con tanta calma la existencia de esos monstruos.

-Los dioses dragones no dan explicaciones –dijo Watari, y a Howell le sonó como si estuviera citando algún refrán, al menos Adler asintió como si hubiera reconocido la frase.

-Sin embargo –apuntó Tsuzuki-, cuando fuimos a hablar con ellos solo nos recibió Ryu Shiroaki-sama.

-Oh, eso es inusual –declaró Adler-. No he tenido el honor de conocer a lady Kuroshi, pero su predecesora, lady Ryusei, me dejó muy claro alguna vez que los guardianes no enfrentan solos ningún asunto oficial.

Sí que era raro, pero Howell decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Después de todo, los demás parecían empeñados en interrumpirlo cada vez que abría la boca. ¿Dickens les habría dado alguna recomendación especial en cuanto a eso? No le sorprendería mucho.

Luego de eso, los reapers y cuatro shinigamis se dirigieron a Los Ángeles.

* * *

><p><strong>El Barrio Chino<strong>

* * *

><p>Jr sabía de sobra que no era lo más apropiado mirar lo que pasaba fuera de la Tienda. De hecho, se suponía que esperara adentro, con calma y compostura, hasta que los clientes decidieran entrar, o fueran llamados a entrar.<p>

Pero eso era aburrido y al joven kami le resultaba sumamente difícil el estarse quieto tanto tiempo simplemente escuchando el ritmo vital de la Tienda.

Así pues, desobedeció por enésima vez las órdenes de Sofu D y se acomodó bajo el marco de la puerta principal, contemplando a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

Eso era más entretenido. Le fascinaba observar a las personas, siempre tan diferentes. Era una lástima que Sofu D no aprobara eso, especialmente desde que la vez que aquel caballero había confundido a Jr con una jovencita y le había preguntado cuánto cobraba por hora. La pregunta lo había confundido por completo, así que hizo lo que consideraba más lógico: llamar a D para consultarlo al respecto. Su hermano mayor palideció un poco y le explicó de inmediato al caballero que aquella era una tienda de mascotas (enfatizando las distintas clases de animales que ofrecían) y luego añadió que su pequeño hermano (enfatizando "pequeño" y "hermano") acababa de llegar de China y no comprendía muy bien el idioma (lo cual era mentira) ni las costumbres americanas (lo cual, por lo visto, debía ser cierto).

El caballero se había disculpado de inmediato, con una sonrisa avergonzada que a Jr le pareció bastante curiosa. Volvió unos días después y compró una mascota, a la que, hasta donde Jr sabía, trataba magníficamente. El hombre cumplía su contrato en forma escrupulosa y regresaba puntualmente el primer día de cada mes para comprar alimento e incienso para su gato, pero D y Sofu D nunca le permitían atenderlo solo.

Sofu D se había enfurecido al saber del pequeño incidente. Lo peor del asunto era que D no lo había mencionado siquiera, sino que fue el propio Jr quien tuvo la ocurrencia de contárselo. La ira con la que Sofu D le había gritado aterrorizó a Jr por completo. Era poco frecuente que su abuelo le gritara, la mayor parte del tiempo bastaba con su mirada de desaprobación y reproche para que Jr se sintiera mísero y culpable durante días, semanas incluso, aún sin saber qué era lo que había hecho mal. Siempre era así, Sofu D siempre estaba regañándolo o castigándolo por algo y Jr no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era la causa de eso.

Una vez le había preguntado a D por qué Sofu D parecía odiarlo tanto, y solo consiguió una mirada triste y una respuesta extraña: "¿es que no recuerdas tu vida anterior?". Jr le había respondido que sí recordaba y luego se había quedado esperando en vano que D aclarara un poco más su respuesta. Todos asumían siempre que Jr recordaba su vida anterior a la perfección, cuando en realidad solo tenía recuerdos vagos de días soleados y un hermoso edificio blanco y dorado, pero no se atrevía a aclararle a nadie ese detalle... si se _suponía_ que podía recordar, admitir que no era así solo lograría que Sofu D se enojara todavía más con él.

La mirada de Jr pasó de la calle a fijarse en la tienda que estaba justo frente a la suya. "Cosas (In) Necesarias". El nombre de Gaunt era una de las pocas cosas que podía recordar de su vida anterior, unido a una sensación de terror absoluto. Quienquiera que fuese, o lo que fuese en realidad, el dueño de la extraña tienda era alguien a quien su encarnación anterior temía más que a los mismos humanos.

Cuando contemplaba a la gente, evitaba mirar hacia la otra tienda... pero en ese momento algo amarillo rojizo llamó su atención. Una persona estaba a punto de entrar a "Cosas (In) Necesarias". Jr se olvidó de todo lo demás y cruzó corriendo la calle para sujetar a esa persona por un brazo.

-¡No entres ahí! –exclamó.

Unos ojos miel lo miraron con miedo casi rayando en pánico. Probablemente la persona rubia pensaba que era un ladrón o algo así.

-Ese lugar es peligroso –Jr se esforzó por hablar con calma-. Por favor, no entres ahí.

Airen parpadeó unas cuantas veces. El muchacho de la tienda de mascotas era exactamente como lo había descrito el comerciante. Y había caído en el engaño justo en la forma en que el comerciante había dicho que caería.

-¡Vete! –advirtió Airen en un susurro-. ¡Es una trampa!

Jr se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Una tram...?

Un rugido ensordecedor llenó la calle. Airen aprovechó la sorpresa para soltarse de las manos de Jr y darle un buen empujón. Con algo de suerte, el chico de la Tienda captaría el mensaje y correría para ponerse a salvo... excepto que Airen lo empujó con demasiada fuerza y Jr quedó tendido en el suelo, en mitad de la calle.

Desde el suelo, tenía una vista más que privilegiada de un dragón que avanzaba cerniéndose sobre él desde un agujero en el aire. Un dragón negro, de forma serpentina. Jr lo identificó de inmediato como un guardián, lo cual _tenía_ que ser un error. Los dragones de esa especie siempre estaban ligados mágicamente al territorio en el que habían nacido. Jamás podían abandonar su territorio, aunque éste se hundiera en el mar. Así que ese dragón, una hembra, por cierto, simplemente _no podía_ estar ahí... ¿A menos que fuera el dragón guardián de Los Ángeles y recién entonces estuviera empezando a manifestarse? No, un momento, América del Norte no tenía dragones de esa especie, los guardianes de sus territorios eran de otra naturaleza...

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, Jr apenas advirtió que el dragón estaba atacándolo.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro shinigami y los dos reapers sintieron la conmoción espiritual con toda su fuerza y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se concentraba ese poder sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo.<p>

-¡Es Kuroshi! –exclamó Watari al reconocer a la dragona.

Los demás no respondieron. Había una persona acurrucada en el suelo, a punto de recibir toda la furia de un ser mágico.

Airen observó desde el interior de "Cosas (In) Necesarias" la forma en que la dragona se preparaba para atacar al indefenso muchacho. Sentía algo como un bloque de hielo en el pecho, en el lugar en el que debería estar su corazón, y no lograba apartar la mirada de la calle.

Una mano helada sujetó su muñeca izquierda, obligándolo a apartarse de la vitrina, hacia las sombras que parecían llenar la tienda.

-¿Seguiste las instrucciones? –preguntó con suavidad el comerciante.

-¡Va a matarlo! –gimió Airen.

-No lo hará. Es virtualmente imposible matarlo.

Airen notó con extrañeza que, a pesar de que seguía hablando con calma, podía notarse algo de desasosiego en la voz del comerciante, como si en el fondo no estuviera muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Jr podía ver la energía concentrándose alrededor de la dragona, lista para lanzarse contra él. Lo único que atinó a hacer el joven kami fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas llamando a D.

Airen sintió de pronto que las uñas del comerciante se clavaban en su brazo en lo que parecía ser una reacción involuntaria.

-¿Por qué lo está llamando _a él_? ¡Puede defenderse solo! ¡¿Por qué no lo intenta?

-¿Quizá porque está asustado? –sugirió Airen.

El comerciante le dirigió una mirada extraña, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¿Asustado? –repitió como un eco-. ¡Es un kami! ¡Durante milenios su familia se ha dedicado a cuidar la Tierra! ¡_Debería_ saber cómo manejar a un dragón!

-Pues creo que todo indica que no lo sabe.

La expresión de pánico del comerciante tomó a Airen completamente por sorpresa. El comerciante lo soltó y Airen lo contempló por un segundo con una mezcla de repugnancia y conmiseración.

-Yo iré –murmuró, preparándose para ayudar al kami.

Pero no fue necesario, antes de que Kuroshi pudiera lanzar su ataque, ya Tsuzuki había llegado junto a Jr.

-¡Apártate, shinigami! –rugió Kuroshi.

-¡Alto, Guardiana del Sello! –respondió Tsuzuki en el mismo tono-. ¡Sabes que es contra la ley atacar así a un humano!

-¡¿Humano? –la dragona estalló en carcajadas-. ¡_Eso_ no es un humano!

Los demás shinigami alcanzaron a Tsuzki y rodearon al kami. Para sorpresa de los demás, Adler se arrodilló junto a él y abrazó la temblorosa figura, hablándole suavemente en mandarín.

Kuroshi miró calculadoramente al grupo. Seis enviados de la muerte protegiendo a un kami. Eso iba a ser problemático.

* * *

><p>León supo que algo andaba mal. ¡Bueno! Era obvio que <em>algo<em> andaba realmente MAL si lo que parecía estar revoloteando más o menos sobre el área de la Tienda era un dragón de verdad y no alguna clase de globo o de avión a control remoto.

Y, tal y como lo había sospechado, el centro de lo que estuviera pasando estaba en la Tienda... o, mejor dicho, frente a ella. Aquel grupo parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, todos formando un círculo y todos vigilando cada movimiento del dragón, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a enfrentar esa clase de criaturas. Quizá los D habían pedido ayuda para controlar a una mascota rebelde... aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la mascota en cuestión estuviera tratando de proteger la Tienda.

La gente, por supuesto, había desaparecido de la calle. Al acercarse, León sintió algo en la piel, un hormigueo como de electricidad estática que duró apenas lo suficiente como para que su mente pudiera registrarlo. Curioso.

Justo en el momento en que se desvanecía esa sensación, uno de los desconocidos volteó a mirarlo, boquiabierto.

-¡Alguien atravesó el _kekkai_! –gritó alarmado.

Nadie le prestó atención, al menos en apariencia, todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados repeliendo el ataque del dragón, un destello de energía que se disolvió en chispas de colores al chocar contra lo que por un momento pareció ser un escudo invisible.

León estuvo tentado a sacar su arma de reglamento, pero sabía demasiado bien que no serviría de nada en contra de la criatura... y si además resultaba pertenecer a la Tienda, definitivamente no sería una buena idea atacarla.

Además, no fue necesario, antes de que pudiera lanzarse otra vez contra ellos, las sombras de los edificios parecieron cobrar vida, envolviéndola en una telaraña de oscuridad.

-¡Bien hecho, Tatsumi! –gritó entusiasmado el único que se había dado cuenta de la presencia del policía.

León lo miró con extrañeza. Había entendido eso, pero al mismo tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no había hablado en inglés. ¿Era posible que las clases de mandarín finalmente estuvieran rindiendo fruto? No... tampoco había sonado como si hubiera hablado en chino...

-¿Puede saberse qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó, acercándose al grupo. Recién entonces descubrió que había dos personas más en el centro del círculo: un hombre de cabello castaño dorado... y Jr.

-¡¿Junior? –exclamó León.

El hombre de cabello castaño, que abrazaba a Jr en actitud protectora, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a León.

-¿Conoces al kami? –preguntó con voz calmada.

-Sí –León se acercó más y adelantó una mano hasta casi tocar la mejilla de Jr antes de advertir que el muchacho parecía estar completamente aterrado-. Jr, ¿estás bien?

Ojos violeta lo miraron con algo de confusión antes de parpadear unas cuantas veces y enfocarse adecuadamente.

-Ese dragón quería matarme... –declaró Jr con un hilo de voz.

-Eso no es muy común ni siquiera para ti, ¿verdad? –replicó León-. ¿Y quiénes son tus amigos?

-Shinigamis de la División Shokan, de Japón, y Grim Reapers de la División Los Ángeles. Estos cuatro que ves aquí son Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi y Watari, el idiota que tienes enfrente es mi compañero, Adler –intervino una voz que era familiar para León.

-¡¿Howell? ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

-Creíste bien, después te explico. Tenemos que llevar a esa loca de regreso al Otro Mundo...

-Creo que no será sencillo –advirtió Tastumi-. Kuroshi-sama es realmente poderosa, no creo que mis sombras puedan retenerla eternamente.

-Diablos –gruñó León, observando la forma en que la dragona se retorcía, tratando de liberarse de las sombras-. Jr, si tienes alguna sugerencia, este sería un buen momento para decirla.

-No... no sé cómo dominar a un dragón de esa clase...

León estuvo a punto de gritar lo que pensaba acerca de la eficiencia del kami tratando a un ser vivo de _cualquier_ clase, pero la desesperación en la voz de Jr lo obligó a contenerse. Desde su reaparición como un bebé, el padre de D no había intentado jugarles ninguna mala pasada... a menos, claro, que la aparición de la dragona fuera el principio de una...

-Tranquilo, quiero que vayas a la Tienda y busques a Q-chan...

No era necesario, Sofu D ya había cruzado la calle, lanzándole apenas una mirada a la dragona, como si fuera lo más común del mundo, y ahora estaba ahí frente a León, los shinigami y los reapers, su rostro tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, pero el grito que se escapó de sus labios bastó para que el policía se diera cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de sentirse tranquilo.

-_Jinse!_

León sabía que había escuchado esa palabra en algún momento, durante las interminables lecciones de chino con D, estaba bastante seguro de que esa palabra era un color, aunque no podía recordar cuál exactamente. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir con eso el kami?

Pero, al parecer, había al menos una persona presente que sí le encontraba algún sentido a la exclamación de Sofu D: Adler reaccionó justo como si acabara de escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa por un instante y entonces sorprendió a todos los demás postrándose ante Sofu D como si se tratara de un dios... Pero fue peor aún cuando empezó a hablar en chino.

Esta vez León entendió casi todo, pero tuvo la impresión de que eso no le ayudaba en nada a comprender lo que estaba pasando. _Fuquan_, "patriarca", era algo que repetía una y otra vez, y el resto de lo que decía... parecía una fórmula, alguna clase de saludo ceremonial. Cuando a León empezaba a parecerle que debía faltar poco para terminar ese discurso, Sofu D lo interrumpió, ordenándole que se levantara.

Adler obedeció de inmediato, y parecía haberse tranquilizado por completo.

Jr parecía entender todavía menos que León y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del reaper, que ahora concentraba su atención en la dragona, a la que Sofu D se acercaba con paso majestuoso.

A medida que el mayor de los kamis avanzaba, la dragona empezó a cambiar de forma, adoptando la de una humana que les dirigió a todos una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó León a Jr en un susurro.

El joven kami le dirigió una mirada de franca desesperación.

-Ya quisiera yo que alguien me lo explicara a mí.

-¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo?

-Sé lo que dijo, entenderlo es otra cosa... Le habló a abuelo como si... como si estuviéramos en China cuando los D aún eran tratados como dioses y habló como si él fuera un servidor de nuestra familia y lo considerara un ser supremo.

Sofu D se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de Kuroshi, que había dejado de luchar contra las sombras de Tatsumi.

-Has atacado a uno de los míos –dijo Sofu D con voz suave-. Dame una razón para no tomar tu vida a cambio.

La dragona sonrió con amargura.

-Tienes suerte de que tu esclavo y sus amigos intervinieran, Kami D, o no podrías hablarme con tanto descaro.

-Jinse es un fiel sirviente de mi hijo –Sofu D miró de reojo a Adler-. Ha sido una agradable sorpresa para mí el ver que existe al menos un humano capaz de ser leal...

-¿Humano? –Kuroshi rió con burla-. ¿Es que no distingues entre un humano y un enviado de la Muerte, anciano?

-¿Un reaper? Oh, eso lo explica todo. Pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta, _Xiao Long_.

-Mi nombre es Ryu Kuroshi –dijo ella con altivez-. Y tengo derecho a tomar la vida de tu pariente. Es un acto de justicia.

-¿Justicia? ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi hijo?

-¡Él me robó de mi templo y me llevó a Europa como una esclava! ¡Me usó para sus experimentos y finalmente me abandonó a mi suerte, dándome por muerta!

Jr se encogió visiblemente. ¿Era ese otro de los crímenes de su vida anterior? No podía recordarlo. ¡No sabía nada al respecto! Y si confesaba su ignorancia, solo conseguiría que la dragona pensara que la despreciaba demasiado como para molestarse en recordar el daño que pudiera haberle hecho.

-Pero eso no es lo peor –continuó Kuroshi, sin apartar la mirada del joven D, que parecía extrañamente dolido-, lo peor es que me convirtió en una proscrita entre mi gente. Gracias a él soy una paria y solamente se me permite vivir porque nadie más puede tomar mi lugar como guardiana de la Puerta. Si crees en la justicia, permitirás que tu hijo pague por lo que me hizo.

Adler se adelantó e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-¿Sí, Jinse?

-Aún cuando el Amo D hubiera cometido los crímenes de los que se le acusa, tiene derecho a un defensor. Pido ser ese defensor.

-Siempre lo has sido –replicó Sofu D, con voz repentinamente fría-, pero no creo que haya necesidad de que luches contra un dragón para proteger a mi hijo. No lo merece.

Jr bajó la cabeza, como de costumbre, las palabras de Sofu D lo habían herido en lo más vivo. El kami nunca perdía ocasión para demostrar su desprecio hacia los humanos, ¿y ahora opinaba que Jr no era digno de ser defendido por un humano, aunque éste se ofreciera a hacerlo en forma voluntaria?

Sofu D le indicó a Adler que se apartara y volvió a dirigirse a Kuroshi.

-Eres la guardiana de la mitad negra del sello. Si insistes en pedir venganza contra mi hijo, yo tendré que concederle a él el derecho de tener un defensor. Y si ese defensor llega a darte muerte, ¿tienes algún heredero que pueda tomar tu lugar como guardiana?

Kuroshi enrojeció vivamente.

-No tengo familia ni herederos.

-Entonces, no eres libre para poner tu vida en peligro...

-¡¿En peligro, contra un miserable humano...?

-Un miserable humano a quien yo mismo entrené para ser el protector de mi hijo mucho antes de que tú fueras siquiera una posibilidad en la mente de tus padres. Cuando tengas un heredero, Ryu Kuroshi, vuelve aquí y hablaremos de nuevo acerca de tu vengan... tu "justicia".

Sofu D le dio la espalda a Kuroshi y miró a Tatsumi.

-Podrá ser una paria, pero definitivamente no tendrá honor alguno si intenta algo después de esto. Creo que puedes dejarla libre para que regrese al lugar que le corresponde.

Aquello no sonaba muy convincente para Tatsumi, pero Kuroshi había dejado de luchar contra sus sombras, así que les ordenó aflojar un poco la presión que mantenían sobre ella. Solo un poco: todavía quedaba algo pendiente.

-¿Dónde está Airen? –preguntó Watari con ansiedad, acercándose a Kuroshi.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-Se presentó contigo y con Shiroaki-sama para su prueba final, ¿no es así? –dijo Tatsumi.

Hisoka miró de reojo a Tsuzuki, su compañero parecía estar a punto de invocar a alguno de sus shikigamis, lo cual probablemente no sería una muy buena idea en ese momento, así que le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Tal vez Tatsumi y Watari podrían averiguar lo que sabía Kuroshi sin demasiados problemas.

-¡Por favor! –añadió Watari.

-Debe estar completando la prueba –respondió ella, finalmente.

-¿La... prueba? –Watari la miraba como si no tuviera idea de qué estaba hablando.

Kuroshi se removió, incómoda.

-Le ordené que abriera un portal a este lugar. Lo logró al tercer intento y resultó un portal algo endeble, suficiente apenas para soportar mi paso sin colapsar, pero supongo que será más que suficiente para un humano –la voz de Kuroshi se iba volviendo más y más neutral a medida que resumía la evaluación-. Muchos aspirantes no logran abrir los portales al primer intento, eso es muy común. Nerviosismo, supongo. No me cabe duda de que dominará la técnica en un par de años. Cruzamos juntos el portal. Imagino que ahora estará ya de vuelta en el Meifu o en camino de estarlo, a menos que haya encontrado algo que lo distraiga por aquí. No le señalé una hora límite para que abriera el portal de regreso, pero, a juzgar por lo poco que sé de él, creo que querrá estar en casa antes de que se ponga el sol.

-Esto... –Watari extendió ambos brazos, como queriendo abarcar todo el vecindario- ¿es parte de la prueba?

Kuroshi se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué viajó al Ningenkai, Kuroshi-sama? –preguntó Tatsumi.

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Sí, pero creo que nos debe una explicación de todos modos –Tsuzuki se adelantó hasta quedar junto a Tatsumi-. La prueba final exige que el aspirante viaje al lugar donde murió, o a un lugar relacionado con sus emociones. Airen jamás ha salido antes de Japón.

-Los dioses dragones no dan explicaciones –respondió ella con frialdad, y a todos resultó evidente que acababa de dar por terminado el interrogatorio.

Exasperado, Tatsumi la liberó por completo y, luego de despedirse de los reapers, los shinigamis regresaron al Meifu junto con la dragona; pero Adler y Howell permanecieron un poco más en el mundo de los vivos.

Sofu D los hizo entrar a todos a la Tienda, desde donde León pudo observar cómo desaparecía el kekkai.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí afuera? No se veía ni una sola persona cuando llegué, y ahora la calle se llenó de gente en cuestión de segundos.

-Era un kekkai, una barrera mágica –explicó Adler-. La usamos para evitar que gente inocente salga herida, y, de paso, también nos aseguramos de que las personas normales no vean nada sospechoso.

-Entonces, ¿eso es una especie de glamour? –preguntó León, sin esperar realmente que alguien se molestara en responder su pregunta.

-Más o menos –dijo Howell-. Es como ponerle una campana de vidrio al lugar donde dos o más seres sobrenaturales tienen un combate, de esa manera los humanos normales no logran darse cuenta de nada, a menos que el daño sea realmente serio, en ese caso, al caer el kekkai, se puede apreciar el resultado del combate pero nadie llega a explicarse cómo sucedió, solo "aparece de repente".

-Muy útil, supongo.

-Y que lo digas.

Jr se apresuró a servir té para todos, aunque era evidente que todavía estaba temblando. Adler intentó ayudarlo, pero una mirada de Sofu D lo hizo desistir.

-Bien, Adler, "Des" –gruñó Howell-. ¿Quién va a empezar a explicarme de dónde se conocen ustedes?

Sofu D le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y continuó bebiendo té. Adler sonrió a medias.

-Para nadie en la División Los Ángeles es un secreto que conoces a la familia D, así que me saltaré esa parte de la explicación. Tampoco es un secreto mi relación con ellos, pero ya que no hace mucho que me conoces, te resumiré la historia: nací en China en el siglo XVII, mi padre era un marino inglés que naufragó y nunca pudo volver a su patria. Mi madre era una campesina y yo… bueno, los campesinos en esa época eran propiedad del dueño de la tierra, y mi aldea pertenecía a la familia D, pasé mi vida humana sirviendo a la familia, en particular al hijo del Fuquan, el líder del clan. Eso es todo.

-Hum, ¿y eso de "Jinse"?

-Es mi nombre chino… -Adler señaló su cabello-, significa "dorado".

-Tú no eres rubio precisamente.

-Para la época y el lugar donde nací, era una aproximación bastante buena.

-De niño, su cabello era más claro que ahora –intervino Sofu D-. Jinse, ¿ahora eres un enviado de la Muerte, como dijo Ryu Kuroshi?

-Lo soy, mi Señor.

Sofu D sacudió la cabeza.

-Los derechos de la familia D sobre ti cesaron al momento de tu muerte. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo ni con mi hijo.

Adler miró de reojo a Jr.

-¿Este joven es hijo del Amo D?

-No, es él en una tercera encarnación.

Jr le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Adler, que parecía un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Está diciendo que el chico es Doc? –preguntó Howell.

-¿"Doc"? –repitió Sofu D, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se refiere a Papá D –dijo León.

A Sofu D no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el sobrenombre que León le había puesto a su primogénito para distinguirlo de su nieto, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para contradecirlo. Los D no tenían problemas entre ellos, pero para los humanos parecía ser indispensable el poder designarlos por separado. Resignado, se volvió hacia Howell.

-Sí, eso estoy diciendo –declaró.

Howell miró fijamente a Jr por unos instantes.

-Tonterías. Este niño no es Doc.

León se mordió la lengua para recordarle la forma en que había confundido a D con su padre diez años atrás.

Luego de eso, Sofu D se retiró, dejándolos solos con Jr, que no parecía saber qué hacer con ellos. Howell tenía muchas más preguntas pendientes, pero se contuvo. No solo estaba seguro de que ese no era el D que le interesaba encontrar, sino que además no era prudente interrogarlo a fondo en presencia de León y Adler. Por su parte, Adler también tenía muchas preguntas para Jr que tampoco quería hacer frente a los otros dos, por lo que no tardaron en despedirse.

Desde la puerta de la Tienda, viéndolos marcharse por distintos caminos, Jr tuvo la seguridad de que no tardaría en ser sometido a por lo menos tres interrogatorios para los que no tenía ninguna respuesta.

León regresó a su apartamento para encontrarse con que Chris tenía invitados y que había un paquete esperando por él en la mesa de la sala.

Luego de saludar lo mejor que pudo y llevarse la sorpresa de que el padre de Wendy era un pastor anglicano, León se retiró a su habitación con el paquete. La conversación entre el hombre de negro y su pequeño hermano tenía una curiosa atmósfera que invitaba a mantenerse bastante aparte. ¿Sería un interrogatorio de prospecto de suegro a prospecto de yerno o Chris de pronto había descubierto que necesitaba consejo espiritual?

Se sentó en la cama y examinó con desgano el paquete. No había remitente. Curioso.

Entonces notó que había algo fuera de lugar en su habitación. La caja de la muñeca de porcelana estaba vacía.

Una mirada frenética a su alrededor bastó para que descubriera que la muñeca estaba sentada en su almohada, las manos discretamente colocadas en su regazo y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en un gesto elegante, como si lo observara.

-¿Alguien te puso ahí o llegaste por tu cuenta? –preguntó León, frunciendo el ceño.

La muñeca, por supuesto, no respondió.

León abrió lentamente el paquete, dirigiéndole una mirada a la muñeca de cuando en cuando. El paquete era una caja de cartón... llena de ropa para muñeca. Changshans de seda en los más variados colores, todos bordados a mano, muchos de ellos eran réplicas de los favoritos de D, y cada conjunto incluía zapatillas a juego, además había algunos accesorios. Encima de todo, estaba una tarjeta con los bordes dorados.

"_Mi estimado Comandante Orcot:_

_Se marchó usted con tanta prisa que no tuve tiempo de mencionarle que el ajuar de la muñeca estaba por llegar a mi tienda. Pensé que la muñeca podría extrañar sus vestidos y decidí enviárselos. Sin cargo alguno, por supuesto._

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Leland Gaunt"_

-¿También incluyes una casa de muñecas o te conformarías con la casa de Barbie que tiene Jill en su apartamento? –preguntó León, colocando la caja de modo que la muñeca pudiera ver el contenido.

Fue una noche inquieta para León. La ausencia de noticias y de pistas sobre el paradero de D, además de la extraña sensación de que se le estaba escapando un dato importante, dieron pie a una larga serie de pesadillas.

Entre todos sus malos sueños, no fue el más extraño uno en el que la muñeca se movía lentamente para subir a su cama, hacerle una pequeña herida en un brazo y beber silenciosamente su sangre, pero fue el único que no pudo recordar a la mañana siguiente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Palabras en chino**

**Ch****angsham: **es la prenda con aspecto de camisa muy larga que se usaba antiguamente en China (desde la revolución comunista su uso se volvió menos frecuente, excepto en celebraciones tradicionales, aunque se dice que últimamente está volviendo a usarse en algunas partes), se trata de la ropa que usa D habitualmente y que León suele confundir con vestidos. En mandarín, esta palabra designa específicamente a la ropa masculina, mientras que la ropa femenina se llama "cheongsam" o "qipao".

**Xiao Long:** "pequeño dragón".

**Palabras en inglés**

**Glamour:** no tiene equivalente exacto en español… bueno, se medio acepta la palabra pero solo con el significado de "fascinación", mientras que en inglés, además de poseer ese significado, también se usa para designar un "encantamiento" que hace ver las cosas de forma distinta a como son en realidad.

**Grim reaper:** "segador (o cosechador) sombrío", se usa para designar a la personificación de la muerte (sí, eso que tiene apariencia de esqueleto vestido de negro y armado con una guadaña). Al igual que los shinigamis, cumple en la cultura occidental la función de psicopompo (es decir, "guía de las almas", el encargado de recoger las almas de los muertos y llevarlas al Otro Mundo), por lo que resulta un muy buen equivalente para los personajes de "Yami no Matsuei", asumiendo que cada país tiene su propia versión de los shinigamis.

**Palabras en japonés**

**Kami:** "dios", en un sentido mucho más amplio del que usamos nosotros, abarca también a los espíritus de la naturaleza.


	6. La sed de la muñeca

**Capítulo seis**

**La sed de la muñeca**

* * *

><p><strong>El Meifu<strong>

* * *

><p>La puerta del apartamento se abrió lentamente y Airen se deslizó dentro sin hacer el menor ruido… la luz se encendió de pronto y él se encontró frente a Tatsumi y Watari que lo contemplaban con toda la seriedad del mundo.<p>

-Bueno, ya era hora –sentenció Tatsumi-. ¿Puede saberse dónde has estado, jovencito?

Airen abrió mucho los ojos. Era como si la historia se repitiera, solo que la última vez que había escuchado una pregunta similar, no estaba dirigida a él…

-Eh… yo… -balbuceó un poco al principio, que era justo lo que había hecho Watari las veces que estuvo en esa situación y, al igual que Watari, tampoco encontró cómo responder-. Hum… ¿lo siento? –concluyó, en un tono que se le antojó realmente patético.

-No tanto como vas a sentirlo.

Las palabras exactas de la última vez…

Con el asombro pintado en el rostro, Airen se volvió hacia Watari.

-¡Te has casado con un clon de tu padre, Yutaka!

Watari parecía tan pasmado como él. Si eso no desviaba la conversación, nada lo haría.

-¡No estamos casados! –logró decir Watari, luego de dos o tres intentos.

-Pero sí admites que es como escuchar a Yuto, ¿no? ¡Está diciendo, palabra por palabra, lo que te decía él cuando regresabas tarde! ¡Y hasta con el mismo tono! ¡Es escalofriante!

-¡No seas ridículo! –exclamó Tatsumi-. ¡Y no intentes desviar la conversación! ¿Dónde estuviste hasta esta hora? ¡Ya casi amanece!

-No es cierto, apenas son las 11:55.

-¡Tenías que volver aquí tan pronto como terminaras tu prueba!

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a ponerme hora de llegada?

-Puedo y lo haré, si es necesario. Dame esa llave.

Airen contempló la llave del apartamento, que Watari le había dado al día siguiente de su llegada al Meifu. Era la primera vez que la usaba.

Al recibirla, le había parecido absolutamente ridículo el llavero de plástico con forma de pingüino, pero en ese momento sintió una oleada de cólera. Ridículo o no, era _su_ llavero de pingüino. Y esa era _su_ llave. No iba a devolverla así como así.

-No –declaró con firmeza.

-No me obligues a quitártela.

-No lo harás.

-Puedo, y lo haré.

Tatsumi avanzó un paso hacia Airen, y éste intentó golpearlo, pero Watari hizo algo que su autorretrato jamás habría esperado de él: lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera completar el movimiento.

-No me obliguen a escoger… -dijo Watari, con voz dolida, suplicante-. A ninguno de los tres va a gustarle el resultado si tengo que escoger.

Airen lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué cara poner. El comerciante le había dado órdenes de sembrar tanto caos como pudiera en el Meifu… pero la única manera que encontraba de causar problemas era (precisamente) dañando a la única persona que le importaba. Apretó los labios, intentando no gritar su angustia cuando Watari no solo no soltó su mano sino que además le sostuvo la mirada.

Ese no era el Yutaka que recordaba. Su creador era una persona débil, llena de timidez, que jamás había podido enfrentarse a nadie, ni a los matones de la escuela, ni a sus hermanos mayores, ni aun padre autoritario, una madre distraída o un abuelo completamente senil, ni siquiera a su propio autorretrato. Airen siempre había tenido la impresión de que los dibujos de Watari (incluyéndose) eran más reales que el propio Watari, que ellos cobraban vida porque Watari les cedía parte de su propio derecho a existir… y ahora estaba enfrentándolo, demostrando por primera vez que poseía voluntad propia... Ante eso, Airen no tenía ni argumentos ni fuerza para oponerse.

Bajó los ojos unos segundos y luego miró a Tatsumi.

-Lo siento, Seiichiro. Me comporté de una manera absurda, pero no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas? –se escuchó a sí mismo disculpándose, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Tatsumi solo pareció sorprendido por un instante.

-Por supuesto, si tú me perdonas a mí. No debí gritarte –respondió de inmediato. Al parecer, él tampoco quería averiguar a qué se refería Watari con eso de que ninguno de los tres estaría con el resultado si tenía que elegir.

-Bien, ahora que _por fin_ estamos empezando a entendernos, creo que… -Watari se detuvo a mitad de la frase y miró alarmado a Airen.

Airen se puso pálido al darse cuenta de que Watari no le había soltado todavía la muñeca y empezó a forcejear por liberarse cuando, un momento después, Watari intentó tocarle el cuello.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tatsumi.

-¡Ayúdame a sujetarlo! –replicó Watari.

Las sombras de la habitación se lanzaron contra Airen y lo inmovilizaron a la perfección. Watari mantuvo la mano un minuto entero en el cuello de Airen, luego examinó de nuevo su muñeca, y después apartó la manga izquierda de su kimono y palpó la parte interna de su brazo.

-¿Watari…? –preguntó Tatsumi, que observaba todo aquello sin comprender nada

-¡No encuentro su pulso! –exclamó Watari-. ¡Su corazón no está latiendo!

Aquella declaración confundió bastante a Tatsumi, pero, como de costumbre, no permitió que eso se notara. Sus sombras continuaron manteniendo inmóvil a Airen mientras él apartaba un poco a Watari para calmarlo y conseguir que hablara con un poco más de coherencia.

-Sin duda hay una explicación lógica, ¿no crees? Si su corazón no estuviera funcionando, Airen tendría que estar muerto. Por lógica, tiene que ser que no ubicaste bien el pulso, o que tus dibujos no tienen órganos internos…

-La primera vez que Airen salió de su lienzo, mis padres lo hicieron examinar por el médico de la familia. Posee un sistema circulatorio completo, perfectamente funcional; de hecho, tiene todos los órganos internos propios de cualquier ser humano. ¡No hay ninguna razón para que no tenga pulso!

-Bien, entonces no…

-¡No me equivoqué, Seiichiro! ¡Su corazón no está latiendo! ¡Eso _no es posible_!

-De hecho… sí es posible –murmuró Airen. Los otros dos lo miraron interrogantes-. Yo… hum… hay algo que debo decirles…

Las sombras lo soltaron de inmediato.

-Te escuchamos –declaró Tatsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles<strong>

* * *

><p>La muñeca terminó de beber y lamió ligeramente la herida, que se cerró en cuestión de segundos, tal vez por alguna propiedad de su saliva.<p>

Luego de eso, regresó a su lugar en la mesita de noche.

Dentro de la muñeca, un ser vivo (que en ese momento era realmente pequeño) se alimentó con avidez de la sangre que llenaba una cuarta parte del recipiente en el que estaba encerrado.

León continuó durmiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Meifu<strong>

* * *

><p>-Ese sujeto… dijo que te ayudaría a localizarme… ¿y a cambio de eso te sacó el corazón? –repitió Watari, incrédulo.<p>

Airen abrió un poco su kimono para mostrarle la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

-No sé si el que siga con vida se debe a tu poder o al suyo, pero sí te puedo asegurar que hay algo sobrenatural en él: me abrió el pecho con sus propias manos, me arrancó el corazón, lo guardó en un frasco y se lo llevó. Al día siguiente Hisoka y Tsuzuki me trajeron aquí.

Watari respiró hondo.

-¿Para qué quiere tu corazón?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y el que fueras a Los Ángeles durante tu prueba? –preguntó Tatsumi.

-Kuroshi quería ir ahí, no sé por qué, pero además él me dijo que debía buscarlo en el Barrio Chino, en una tienda llamada "Cosas (In) Necesarias". Dijo que me devolverá mi corazón si hago lo que él me ordene.

-¿Y si no le obedeces?

-Entonces disolverá mi corazón con thinner y eso será todo para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles<strong>

* * *

><p>El pequeño ser dentro de la muñeca necesitaba más sangre, pero la de León tenía un sabor demasiado amargo.<p>

Si alguno de los D hubiera estado ahí, habría podido explicarle que eso se debía a la nicotina, alquitrán y otras clases de venenos a los que se había expuesto desde que empezó a fumar, alrededor de los catorce años, y que, aunque hacía ya varios meses desde que León había abandonado el vicio, todavía faltaban años (muchos años) antes de que su cuerpo lograra eliminar hasta el último rastro de toxinas.

En todo caso, aunque alguno de los D estuviera ahí y quisiera explicárselo, aquel ser todavía no tenía el raciocinio indispensable como para comprender eso. Solo sabía que tenía sed y que no le gustaba el sabor amargo.

Por lo tanto, aunque contempló la posibilidad de desangrar otra vez a León, prefirió explorar el resto de la casa, por si encontraba otra fuente de alimento que tuviera mejor sabor.

Fue así como llegó a la habitación de Chris. Y fue de esa manera que Chris también soñó con una muñeca de porcelana bebiéndose su sangre.

Al igual que León, tampoco pudo recordar ese sueño en particular.

* * *

><p><strong>El Meifu<strong>

* * *

><p>Airen se cayó nuevamente del sofá aquella madrugada. Según sus cálculos, desde su llegada al Meifu había dormido más tiempo en el suelo que en aquel odioso mueble.<p>

Ya era demasiado.

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación de Watari y Tatsumi y estudió la situación. Quería acomodarse en un rincón de la cama, junto a Watari… pero éste dormía casi en el borde de la cama, solo había espacio del lado de Tatsumi.

Con sumo cuidado, Airen se acurrucó en la cama, lo más lejos que pudo de Tatsumi, y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Rato después, Tatsumi entreabrió los ojos con la leve desorientación de quien empieza a despertar. Como de costumbre, Watari estaba abrazándolo... ¿pero por qué sentía como si Watari tuviera cuatro brazos?

Airen.

Apretando los dientes, Tatsumi terminó de abrir los ojos. ¡Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso! No podía echarlo del apartamento (no sin ocasionar un verdadero problema con Watari), pero definitivamente iba a echarlo de la habitación.

-Airen… -lo llamó, conteniendo la cólera a duras penas, para no despertar a Watari.

Airen no quería despertar, ¡estaba tan cómodo y tibio…!, pero la voz que insistía en repetir su nombre no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Abrió los ojos a regañadientes y descubrió (horrorizado) que en algún momento de la noche había abrazado a Tatsumi.

Intentó soltarlo y retroceder a toda prisa (probablemente habría caído de la cama), pero no acertó a moverse al darse cuenta de que Watari, que también estaba abrazando a Tatsumi, tenía sujeta una de sus manos y parte de su cabello. El secretario estaba perfectamente atrapado entre los dos y Airen no estaba muy seguro de si podría soltarse sin despertar a Watari.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tatsumi, con un tono frío y amenazador que acabó de asustar a Airen.

-No logro dormir bien en el sofá… me caigo…

Absolutamente ridículo, en opinión de Tatsumi.

-Bien, hoy mismo te conseguiré un futon. Ahora, _lárgate de aquí_.

-Qué más quisiera –gimió Airen-. Estoy atrapado.

Tatsumi resopló, exasperado y empezó a manipular cuidadosamente la mano de Watari para liberar la de Airen y desenredar el cabello de la copia de entre los dedos del original. Una labor un tanto lenta, por las precauciones que tuvo que tomar para no despertarlo.

-El sofá es bastante grande –murmuró Tatsumi-. No deberías tener por qué caerte.

-No es por el tamaño del sofá, es por las pesadillas.

Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de preguntar, pero preguntó de todos modos.

-¿Qué pesadillas?

-El incendio –Airen se recostó de nuevo, esta vez apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Tatsumi, que estuvo a punto de darle un empujón, despertara o no al otro, pero Watari aprovechó ese momento para abrazarlo con más fuerza, de modo que el secretario no pudo terminar de desenredar el cabello de Airen y tampoco se atrevió a moverse-. El fuego, el humo... Yutaka estaba afuera cuando empezó el incendio, ¿sabes? Él pudo sobrevivir, pero entró a buscarnos. Creo que no encontró a los demás, pero sabía que yo estaría en mi lienzo y llegó a la sala llamándome. El techo se derrumbó sobre él. Quedó atrapado y no pude hacer nada –Airen adelantó su mano por encima de Tatsumi y acarició la mejilla de Watari-. Su cabello empezó a quemarse, y su piel... y él gritó... gritó y gritó durante tanto tiempo, sus manos... su cabello... el fuego... y yo no pude hacer nada... El barniz de mi lienzo estaba derretido y yo no logré salir hasta que se enfrió de nuevo…

Tatsumi rodeó a Airen con su brazo libre cuando se dio cuenta de que el autorretrato estaba empezando a llorar.

-Todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero vuelve a pasar cada noche –gimió Airen.

-¿Cada...? No, Airen, no. Las pesadillas no son cosas reales –Tatsumi empezó a sentirse ridículo, ¿qué hacía él explicándole a Airen en qué consistían las pesadillas? Para colmo, Airen lo miraba como si estuviera pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, como lo haría un niño pequeño-. Solo sueñas con el incendio porque... porque todavía te duele lo que pasó entonces, pero... eh... mira, Yutaka está aquí, sano y salvo. Y... eh... el incendio terminó y no va a repetirse.

-Pero yo lo sigo viendo. Él sigue muriendo todas las noches.

-Él ya está... olvídalo. Lo que trato de decirte es... que las pesadillas solo pueden lastimarte si crees que son reales. ¿Dónde vives ahora?

-...En tu apartamento.

-_Nuestro_ apartamento. Mío, de Yutaka y tuyo también. ¿Con quién vives ahora?

-Con Yutaka y contigo.

-Bien. Aquí estás a salvo. Créeme.

-...Sí.

Airen suspiró. Su mano seguía acariciando el rostro de Watari y estaba empezando a adormilarse.

-¿Hay algo más en tus pesadillas?

-Él –murmuró Airen sin darse cuenta.

-¿"Él"?

-El comerciante... él está en mi pesadilla...

-Cuéntame.

-No... no, por favor, no...

Hubo un movimiento en la cama, Tatsumi y Airen miraron a Watari y descubrieron que éste tenía los ojos abiertos. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

Airen dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

-¿Yutaka? –gimió.

-Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo –dijo Watari, extrañamente serio.

Su autorretrato le sonrió débilmente. No le parecía muy probable, pero agradecía el detalle.

Con algo de frustración, Tatsumi observó en silencio mientras Watari sujetaba de nuevo la mano de Airen (junto con una porción de su cabello). Momentos después, el original y la copia dormían una vez más, y él continuaba atrapado en medio de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles<strong>

* * *

><p>-Intentémoslo otra vez –dijo Beth, arrancando la hoja de papel de su bloc de dibujo para rasgarla en cuatro, hacer una bolita y tirarla al basurero más cercano sin siquiera haberle mostrado el resultado al Comandante Orcot.<p>

Jamás habría hecho algo así si hubiese estado trabajando con cualquier otro testigo, pero el Comandante Orcot (León, para la gran mayoría de los que trabajaban con él) la conocía demasiado bien y, con suerte, no se sentiría ofendido. Además, estaba demasiado alterado como para notar lo frustrada que estaba la dibujante.

En el hombro izquierdo de Beth, un ratón blanco clavó sus diminutos ojos negros en el Comandante, moviendo sus rosadas patitas delanteras de un modo que habría hecho pensar en una persona retorciéndose las manos con angustia, si hubiese habido alguien prestándole atención en ese momento, claro. Beth había llegado con el ratón en el hombro desde su primer día ahí y todos estaban acostumbrados al hecho de que la dibujante y su mascota eran inseparables. Además, el ratón Leonardo era sumamente útil cuando el testigo era un niño. Les era mucho más fácil ayudar con la descripción de un sospechoso mientras acariciaban al manso animalito.

Beth respiró hondo y se concentró en la blancura del papel. Ella y León llevaban ya dos horas tratando de hacer un retrato hablado de los secuestradores del Conde D, el mismo amable caballero chino que le había vendido a Leonardo ocho años atrás, asegurándole que ese ratoncito era de una raza especial y que viviría más tiempo que los ratones blancos comunes. ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño a una persona tan dulce como el Conde? Si tan solo pudiera guiar al Comandante para que le diera una descripción coherente...

Era una dibujante extraordinaria. Jamás sería una gran pintora, pero tenía un talento especial para los retratos a lápiz, especialmente si se trataba de conseguir un retrato hablado. Cuando alguien preguntaba al respecto, el Comandante decía con toda calma que la principal virtud de Beth era saber llevar un interrogatorio. Por supuesto, nunca habían puesto eso a prueba haciéndola interrogar a un sospechoso, pero sabía tranquilizar a víctimas y testigos y conseguir que le dijeran los detalles clave que solo un dibujante de talento podía usar para construir una imagen a partir de palabras. Casi parecía magia.

Y, aunque no lo dijera, Beth a veces pensaba que efectivamente se trataba de magia. Cuando lograba concentrarse realmente, era como si alguien más guiara su mano.

Nunca había podido explicárselo a sus amigos, ni a sus padres. Las únicas personas a las que se lo había mencionado eran el Comandante Orcot y el Conde D. León había sonreído como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba, pero el Conde le había dicho, muy seriamente, que tenía el don de ayudar a las personas y que ese don se manifestaba a través de los retratos que era capaz de hacer.

El Comandante se había encargado de convencer a los padres de Beth para que la dejaran aceptar una beca en una escuela de Bellas Artes, y también los había convencido de permitirle trabajar con la policía incluso antes de que se graduara. Y cuando su primer retrato para la policía ayudó a resolver un caso importante, el Comandante en persona le había dado la noticia a ella y a sus asombrados padres. El Comandante y el Conde siempre la habían apoyado e incluso defendido... Y ahora el Comandante no lograba describir a las personas que se habían llevado al Conde. ¡Eso había que resolverlo de alguna manera!

Tal vez si comenzaban con otra cosa...

-¿Cómo era la niña, comandante?

-¿La niña?

-La niña a la que ustedes dos trataron de ayudar.

León guardó silencio y Beth pudo ver claramente que su mirada se volvía distante, como si estuviese en un trance. Ella bajó la vista a la hoja en blanco y se limitó a escuchar. Dejó que el sonido de su voz pasara por encima de ella y a través de ella. Dejó que su mente quedara en silencio y solo fue consciente de la blancura de la hoja y del peso de Leonardo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Un retrato empezó a brotar de la blancura.

Ojos asiáticos. Siempre dibujaba primero los ojos. Eran lo más importante, aunque jamás hubiese podido explicar por qué. Por la forma en que el lápiz los sombreaba, supo que eran de un tono claro, incongruente con la forma rasgada, aunque no sabía el color exacto. Una nariz pequeña. Labios delicados. Piel pálida, el lápiz casi no trazó sombras. Era como una muñeca de porcelana. Cabello negro, por supuesto, enmarcando un rostro demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Leonardo se hizo más pesado en su hombro. El brazo empezó a dolerle mientras el lápiz dejaba trazos firmes y duros en el papel, con una seguridad repentina, como si el dibujo se estuviera haciendo solo.

Imposible.

León le había descrito a una niña pelirroja de unos ocho años.

Ella había dibujado un retrato de D…

Se detuvo y contempló el retrato terminado. Luego, muy lentamente, se lo mostró al Comandante.

León tomó el bloc de dibujo, lo miró largamente y, por fin, arrancó la hoja y la guardó cuidadosamente en una carpeta.

-Cuando encontremos a D, se lo daré enmarcado –dijo, con solo un leve temblor en la voz-. Intentémoslo de nuevo... Quiero que dibujes y me muestres el resultado, no importa cómo salga. ¿Me entiendes? Salga lo que salga, quiero ver el próximo dibujo.

Beth asintió. Entonces, el Comandante sí había notado la forma en que se había deshecho de los primeros dibujos.

Esta vez describió a los secuestradores sin detenerse, sin decirle cuáles rasgos correspondían a cada uno de ellos. Esa no era forma de trabajar, pero Beth continuó dibujando sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no sentir pánico al ver que lo que dibujaba no tenía ni la menor semejanza con lo que estaba escuchando.

Leonardo estaba cada vez más inquieto, pero no era la clase de inquietud que le advertía que algo estaba saliendo mal. Por imposible que fuera, todo indicaba que el retrato era perfecto.

Porque León estaba describiendo a cuatro personas, pero ella estaba dibujando solo a una.

En algún momento, el Comandante se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar detrás de la dibujante, mirando el retrato por encima de su hombro.

Dos firmes trazos más, dando profundidad a alguien que parecía contemplarlos desde el papel, y el retrato estuvo terminado.

-Lo sabía –fue todo lo que comentó León.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas (In) Necesarias<strong>

* * *

><p>El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta le avisó al señor Gaunt que un cliente acababa de entrar.<p>

O, más bien, un posible cliente se encontraba en el umbral, dudando si entrar o no.

-Entre por su propia voluntad, entre sin temor y deje parte de la felicidad que trae consigo –dijo Gaunt.

Watari se estremeció. Aquella voz grave con un retintín _demasiado_ alegre (o más bien, tirando a sarcástico) era más apropiada para citar a Bram Stoker de lo que debería permitirse por ley.

-Usted es Leland Gaunt –dijo el shinigami, entrando por fin a la tienda.

-Y usted es Watari Yutaka, si no me equivoco.

-Vengo por el corazón de Airen.

No había sido fácil escaparse del Meifu sin que Tatsumi lo notara y diagnosticara de inmediato que estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero para eso le serviría por una vez la actitud demandante y absorbente de Airen, que en ese momento parecía más apegado a Tatsumi de lo que parecía saludable.

Watari sospechaba que, de no ser porque en ese momento le resultaba conveniente el que su autorretrato no quisiera despegarse de Tatsumi, estaría más cerca de un ataque de celos de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, especialmente porque jamás se había considerado a sí mismo una persona celosa. Ni siquiera cuando alguien coqueteaba abiertamente con Tatsumi, cosa que había sucedido no pocas veces desde antes de que iniciaran su relación.

Pero en ese momento Airen estaría distrayendo (o fastidiando) lo suficiente a Tatsumi como para que éste no notara el curioso detalle de que no había nada explotando en el laboratorio. Watari estaba frente a Gaunt… y el corazón de Airen debía estar por ahí, en alguna parte.

-Está siendo demasiado directo, Yutaka –reprochó Gaunt-. Así no se puede negociar.

-… Lo siento. ¿Sería más apropiado si dijera "por favor"?

-Más educado, sí. Más apropiado… tendríamos que descubrirlo. Imagino que ya sabrá que tengo una oferta previa por ese corazón, y, ya que se trata del dueño original, tengo el doble de razones para respetar ese acuerdo.

El shinigami apartó la mirada. Gaunt parecía por fuera una persona normal, pero para Watari (acostumbrado por su trabajo a ver detalles invisibles para otros) era perceptible, al punto de resultar incómodo, que había algo más debajo de su piel. Algo que no era humano. Algo que no lograba identificar.

Sin duda alguna, era bueno el no poder identificarlo.

-Quiero regalárselo a Airen –logró decir Watari, tratando de seguirle el juego.

-Ah, comprendo. Es natural que se preocupe así por su hijo, Yutaka, pero nuestro pequeño Airen no madurará si no se le permite hacer sus propios negocios. Regatear y cumplir los compromisos adquiridos son habilidades esenciales para la vida adulta que solo se pueden adquirir… bueno, regateando y cumpliendo, si me perdona la redundancia.

-Seguro, pero preferiría que Airen lo aprenda un poco más despacio… y sin arriesgar tanto.

-¿Y cómo va a aprender a valorar las cosas arriesgando menos que su propio corazón? –Gaunt abrió las manos como si quisiera abarcar el cielo, o la vida. Luego de una pausa, y sin dejar de sonreír, tomó un frasco de vidrio que descansaba en una vitrina y lo dejó en el mostrador, frente a Watari-. Me atrevería a pensar que su deseo por recuperar este artículo no es tanto por Airen sino por usted mismo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Proviene usted de una familia de pintores, ¿no es así?

-Es cierto.

-Sin embargo, no se conserva ninguna obra suya, excepto el último cuadro que pintó: su autorretrato. Se conservan muchísimas pinturas hechas por el resto de su familia, pero el pequeño Airen, tan vivaz e ingenuo, es la única muestra de su extraordinario talento como pintor, la única prueba de su paso por este mundo… lo único que podría mostrar si quisiera decir alguna vez que estuvo a la altura del nombre Watari mientras vivía.

No era el primer ser de esa naturaleza al que Watari debía enfrentarse, pero muy pocos habían logrado llegar tan rápidamente a la parte de su alma que realmente experimentaba dolor.

-Eso bien puede ser una parte de la verdad –admitió, sabiendo que Gaunt no podría usar en su contra un pecado que no negaba-. Pero de todos modos, me gustaría saber que es lo que quiere a cambio del corazón de Airen.

-Lo que realmente me interesa, usted no puede ofrecérmelo.

-¿Y Airen, sí?

-Tampoco –la sonrisa de Gaunt se hizo más amplia-. Pero él puede contribuir a que me acerque… y su ayuda me haría llegar más lejos que la que usted pueda brindarme. Por lo tanto, me temo que debo apegarme al trato que tengo con él. Sin embargo, como una prueba de mi buena voluntad, le permitiré examinar el artículo en cuestión, así podrá confirmar que no tengo intención de engañar al chico.

Watari miró con atención el frasco por primera vez. Tenía una tapa hermética y contenía unos pocos mililitros de un líquido rojo. Eso no era un corazón. Tomó el frasco con delicadeza (consciente de que Gaunt, o su tienda, o alguna otra cosa escapada del Averno, le impediría llevárselo por la fuerza) y lo examinó contra la luz. Reconoció el líquido por su viscosidad: no era sangre como pensó en un primer momento, sino pintura al óleo, bastante diluida con aceite de linaza. Eso no era un corazón.

-Mi proveedor me aseguró que el artículo estaba en perfecto estado hasta pocos minutos después de cerrar la tapa del frasco. Tan pronto como lo sacó del museo, sucedió este curioso fenómeno –dijo Gaunt-. Ya que está aquí, Yutaka, me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿será de utilidad para Airen su corazón en este estado? Me dolería mucho que quisiera cancelar el trato por deterioro de la mercancía.

-No sé si él podría hacer algo con esto, pero yo podría volver a pintar su corazón…

-Por supuesto, qué maravilloso talento tiene usted… Pero, claro, necesitará alguien que pueda volver a poner ese corazón en su lugar sin matar a nuestro querido Airen… -Gaunt meditó unos segundos-. Le propongo algo, Yutaka: usted consigue a la persona que pueda hacer eso y yo le daré el frasco y su contenido, ¿qué le parece?

-¿Y el trato que hizo con Airen?

La sonrisa de Gaunt mostró de pronto unos dientes afiladísimos.

-El privilegio de contemplar con mis propios ojos a la persona que podría realizar ese pequeño milagro médico supera por mucho la ayuda que Airen puede brindarme. Tanto que podría liberarlo de nuestro compromiso para que usted pueda darse el gusto de "regalarle" su corazón. ¿Qué dice, Yutaka? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Watari contempló con asco la mano que le tendía Gaunt, pero, desde el momento en que entró a la tienda, sabía que ya era tarde para escapar.

-Es un trato –murmuró, y le estrechó la mano.

Ojalá Airen pudiera mantener a Tatsumi distraído un rato más, porque encontrar a Muraki, hablar con él y salir tan ileso como pudiera de esa charla, iba a tomar un buen rato.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

El nombre del padre de Watari no se menciona (que yo sepa) ni en el manga ni en el anime de "Yami no Matsuei", así que me lo inventé. Yuto significa "tranquilo, apacible" y lo escogí porque empieza con un sonido similar al del primer nombre de Watari (Yutaka).


End file.
